Black Butler: I Will Always Be There
by LittleEmoPanda
Summary: This is my fan fiction of Black Butler and my FIRST fan fiction EVER. Please comment, rate and any advice would help me.
1. Introduction

Characters:

Name: Jasmyn Frazier

Species: Sorceress/Fox-Demon

Hair: Long, Curly Wavy Brown

Eye color: Red & Brown

She can control fire and she is very powerful and with her demon side she is also very strong. (Me: She can probably beat Finny in an arm wrestle P.S. she is emo and she wears glasses. She can play the piano, violin, bass almost every instrument there is, and she can sing and dance. Also, she dislikes pink. She might die or commit suicide, if she is put in a pink dress. Hehehehehehe.) She is also the princess of hell. Because she is a princess so she is different than other fox demons, (Readers: how is she different? Me: LET ME FINISH THE STATEMENT!) She has 9 tails. Also when she gets pissed (Me: Like real pissed, way passed pissed she can transform into a nine tailed fox but, *sigh* that's not her real form. Readers: Whoa O_O. Me: Yep She is shy around people who she don't know, because of her past and she also have 5 older brothers, she is the youngest of 7, so her brothers teased her and got hurt by other people a lot (will be address later) but, to people who she know her for a while she is opened up and shows her true colors. She can be bubbly at sometimes and sort of stubborn at times. O3O) After her sister died, she was kidnapped and made a slave where she met up with her childhood friends Kayla and Samantha. Then she was moved into a foster home where she met the rest of her friends. Her "Aunt", Ms. Davis (Me: Who's not her real aunt but, treated the girls like they were her own kids.) adopted her and Kayla. But, she was legally was under custody Uncle. She was rescued from her abusive master/uncle by the Phantomhive family. Actually Ceil wanted her to be her caretaker. She took care of Ceil and she saw him as her little brother. He even made a nickname for her "Jazzy Bear". On the day that the house burned down, she made sure he made out of the building but she was caught in the building, though she is a fire demon she cannot die in a fire. When she went to find she couldn't find him she went into a pit of depression. (Readers: Awwwwww! *sniffle * How sad.*sniffle * Me: I know right. Tissue? *Hands each reader a tissue* But, that made stronger and who she is.)

Name: Kataleya

Species: Magical Fox

Hair: Short, Orange

Eye color: Hazel

She is Jasmyn best friend. She has seen Jasmyn's darkest days. Even though Jasmyn is the only one who can understand her, she is always there for her. She is always with Jasmyn. She sits on Jasmyn's shoulder and gives her advice. She can grow bigger on command (Me: About the size of Pluto (in his demon form) or slightly bigger? Give or take. Readers: SHE IS SO CUTE! ME: I know.)

Name: Veronica Samson

Species: Sorceress/Fox-Demon

Hair: Short, Curly, Wavy Brown

Eye color: Red & Brown

Jasmyn's little sister, not really they are not blood sister, but, Jasmyn treat her like they are real sisters. She is a shy, clever, playful, and kind little thing. She is very small. She wants to be like Jasmyn. (Readers: SHE IS SO CUTE AND SMALL! ME: I know)

Name: Kayla Hyatte

Species: Wolf-Demon/Reaper

Hair: Straight, Long, Brown

Eye color: Dark Purple

Jasmyn's best friend/fake big sister. Unlike Jasmyn, she can control water, not fire. She is always there for her and won't let a thing happen to her. She and Jasmyn had and will stick together no matter what. Kayla won't let ANYBODY break apart their friendship. (Me: _P.S. SHE LOVES PURPLE! Spoiler Alert: she also has a major crush on Claude. He and the issue will be address explained later in the story._ Sebastian fans: WHAT?! Me: Yep I told you there was like five couples and I want to reach the other fan girls like the Claude fans, Ciel fans, Grell fans, Undertaker fans, Alois fans and not just the Sebastian fans, even though its suppose to be about the Sebastian couple. Even though I dislike Claude I tried to be fair to all. Claude Fans: YYYYEEEEEESSSSS! *Starts to preach* Me: Sorry Ash fans I don't have an idea about him, because he dies in the 1st season and this story goes beyond the 2nd season onto their own adventures. Don't hate me *hides* blame the people that made him die in the 1st season *whispers: They are going to find me*)

Name: Samantha Like

Species: Angel of Darkness

Hair: Long, White, Straight

Eye color: Amethyst

She is can control air. She met Jasmyn when they were slaves. Jasmyn had protected her from the master from whipping her. They have been friends ever since. She has some seriously good fashion skills. She loves to see Jasmyn in a dress because she thinks it's fits her. She supplies Jasmyn and her friend their fabulous accessories. She likes someone that is not in "Black Butler" I made him up. (Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Readers: O_0)

Name: Angelica Calanog

Species: Sorceress/Fox-Demon

Hair: Straight, Long, Very Light Brown

Eye color: Hazel

She is Jasmyn's apprentice. She is very shy and likes filming things especially, Jasmyn's life. Jasmyn said she is going to be the next top demon reporter. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail. Angelica is quiet and sneaky especially when she is trying to film somebody without them knowing.

Name: Lea Thomas

Species: Human

Hair: Long, Dark Violet

Eye color: Purplish Blue

(Me:The world is ending as we know it*runs around in circles then runs into wall and passes out* My Best Friend: WAKE UP! GODDAMNIT YOU HAVE A STORY TO WRITE*slaps me to wake up* Me: What? Mommy I don't want to go to school. My Best Friend: WAKE UP LITTLE SIS! Me: Huh where am I? OMFG! THE STORY! Thanks big sis. Sorry about that she isn't my real sister I just call her that. She is a master too. I won't tell you who. Readers: WHY!? Me: Because I'm that evil and I already gave you guys a spoiler already.) She is the Queen's niece so, she knows a lot about the underworld. (Me: I won't tell you who she likes because you should know already, if you are a fan. That's all I'm going to say.) She basically had the same thing happen to her as Ciel. She was kidnapped, held for ransome and then they kill her parents when they came to get her and then was tortured aka rape toy. After that, she used as a human sacrifice until, she summoned (Me: Not telling...Muhahahahahaha)

Name: Jessica Stanhope

Species: Human

Hair: Long, Blonde

Eye color: Light Blue

She is Elizabeth's cousin and also, Lea's best friend. (Me: I not telling, you already got one spoiler already and I don't know if I should give a spoiler each chapter to the next chapter.) She is super bubbly and she is majorly in love with someone.


	2. Being Reunited Part 1

Sebastian's Pov: (Sebastian fans: YEAH!)

Today was somewhat different than other days. It started as any other day would, with me making preparations for the next day. But, when I went to I wake up the young master up, he was sweating and seem to be very scared. I'm guessing he had a nightmare, I tried to ask him about it but, sadly he did not give an inch. After that I got him dress, and I went with him into town to go get a new walking stick for him because Finny had broken it. The young master has been pretty quite since last night was, it about that dream he had. On our way back, he suddenly stopped in his tracks wide eyed. He was staring at the girl going in the café down the block.

Ciel's Pov:

Could it be her? No, she had died in the fire. But, she looks so much like her. Could actually be Jasmyn? No, even a Sorceress/Demon could even survive a fire like that. I saw it with my eyes she was stuck in the building while she told me run out the building without her. If she manage to survive she would have came to save me. I said in my thoughts. As I tried to approach her to get a better view of her, something had stopped me.

"Young Master, is everything alright?" I looked at him angrily and said.

"Yes, Sebastian everything is perfectly fine. No need to worry about me."As we made our way home in the carriage, Sebastian asked me a question.

"It's about that dream you had last night that's bugging you, Young Master?" I didn't answer his question but I did think back to the dream I had.

Ciel's Dream:

It was couple of hours before the fire. Jasmyn was in my room singing to me for my birthday. I didn't want her to leave him in his room but, she had to leave because my parents wanted her to come down to help prepare for my party. I begged her to take me or her to stay with me. But, she left me in my room alone. I ended up saying "I HATE YOU!" before she walked out.

After that I tried to say I'm sorry to her, but was unable to because of the party and the fire. During the fire Jasmyn pick me up and carried me close to the exit. But, the wall collapsed and there was only enough space for me get out the house. I refused to leave her side; if I was going to die I wanted to be with her when I died. But, she pushed through the door and told me to run away.

After I made my way through the door I heard her yell "RUN CIEL RUN!" Next thing, I know Sebastian is shaking me to wake up. The last words I said to her were I hate you.

"We are home, Young Master." Sebastian said while tapping my shoulder.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I said while climbing out of the carriage. As we opened the door the mansion was completely covered in girly stuff. I and Sebastian were in shock.

Jasmyn's Pov:

To my surprise I recently founded out that Kayla and Samantha actually had boyfriends and I didn't have one. I don't have and probably will never get a boyfriend because every boyfriend I had broke my heart. Also, another reason I don't have a boyfriend is I can't find a boy who likes me for me and not just my body. Third boys don't respect my lifestyle; the only boy who respected my lifestyle was Ciel but, he is gone from this world. But, was that him. It couldn't be I couldn't find him after I got out of the house.

"Jasmyn, Hello is anybody home?" Samantha asked while snapping her fingers in my face.

"You have been staring out into space since, you saw those people while you were coming in. Aren't you happy for us? What's wrong Jazzy Bear?" Kayla asked while she had worry fill her eyes because she saw tears being to roll down my checks.

"Yes, I'm very happy for u. It is so awesome we can work here together. I better get going, if I don't want upset Angelica Big Sis. Also, please stop calling me that it just brings up bad memories. Bye." I said while wiping me tears.

"You were crying because of the incident. Sorry, Little Sis, can you tell Veronica I said hi. Please?"

"Ok. Take care, you guys. I'll be back later to finish my shift after I pick her up." I said while walking out the door.

Ciel's Pov:

Once Elizabeth was sent home, Sebastian had asked once again what was bugging me. So, I finally told him about Jasmyn and how I thought that, that girl was Jasmyn. But, I did not tell him that she was sorceress/demon.

"That girl…I think she is my…caretaker when I was younger. I think she manage to escape the house before it burned down. That girl looked so much like her." He seemed a bit surprised at the thought that she was alive yet alone working and looking like nothing ever happen to her. After that he said that he would look for her and ask her to come and will be reunited with me.

"Young Master, I shall see if she is your caretaker."

Sebastian's Pov:

I made an invite for her and put it in an envelope. Then I made my way to the café were we saw her at. Once I got there I asked a waitress with white hair and her name tag said "Samantha" on it, if this Jasmyn worked here.

"Excuse me Miss, but would you happen to know if Jasmyn Frazier worked her?" I asked the waitress.

"Yes, Jasmyn does work here but, she had to step out for a while, but she will be back." The waitress said.

"Thank you for your help. Please give this to her when you see her." I said as I handed her the envelope.

"Ok. I'll give it to her." She said as I walked out of the café.

Jasmyn's Pov:

Once I got Veronica, she asked me a lot of questions because she could tell that I was crying. I just told her it was nothing and something got into my eye and I was perfectly fine. I dropped her off at home and made my way to the café. Once I got there Samantha came at me with an envelope in her hand and a smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her while I took off my jacket.

"You got invited to the Phantomhive Manor for some reason." She said while waving the envelope in my face.

"Let me see that." I said that while snatching the envelope from her hands.

"Hey, don't snatch from me, Jazzy. The guy that delivered that was pretty cute too." She said that while pointing her finger in my face.

"What was he wearing?" I snapped at her while reading to invite.

"He was wearing a black suit with a tail coat. He had black hair and red eyes. Why? I think he is just right -"

"Stop it right now ok, Samantha. Just stop it. Ok.' I interrupted her. 'Damn, I have to go tomorrow."

"And what's the big deal about that?" Samantha said.

"It's during my shift I have to pick up Veronica too."

"I'll cover for you Jazzy."

"Thanks a lot Samantha."

"And I'll take care of Angelica for several days for you Little Sis." Kayla said while coming over to me and Samantha casually.

"Thanks a lot you guys. He might be him. This really means a lot for me. Thanks." I said while hugging them to death.

"Ok, Jasmyn. That's enough." Samantha said.

"Don't kill us, Sis." Kayla said while breaking my grip off of them.

"I better tell Veronica that you'll pick her up."


	3. Being Reunited Part 2

Black Butler:

I Will Always Be There Chapter 2: Being Reunited Part 2

Ciel's Pov:

Sebastian finally came home.

"Did you find her?" I asked him.

"No, she was not there but, she does work there. I gave the invite to her coworker. We can visit the café tomorrow. Shall I make the arrangements for her visit tomorrow, Young Master?" Sebastian asked me while bowing.

"Yes, yes you should get on that now Sebastian." Is she really coming tomorrow? Is it going to be her or someone else?

The next day, the day before Valentine's Day, her carriage had arrived on time. As she hoped out of her my eyes got wide and started to get watery but, I held back the tears because Sebastian was standing right next to me. She was wearing a black and red corset with a black and red jacket and a pair of black pants. She also, had black fingerless gloves and a lace choker necklace with a black heart, and black chains from the sides of the necklace. Well, she is half demon and emo too. I looked up at Sebastian and he was somewhat pink in the cheeks. She came up to me and ruffled my hair like she does and said

"Long time no see, Ciel. Don't you think?" She said with a smile on her face. I hugged her tightly and said

"Yes, it has been a long time Jazzy Bear." Sebastian seemed a little surprise when I called her that. I lead her into her into my office and told Sebastian to leave me alone with her, so I can cry in her arms.

"I can't believe you are alright, Jazzy Bear." I said to her while I began to cry.

"I can control fire, you know." She said while wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy Bear."

"Sorry for what? What are you sorry for, Ciel?"

"I said I hated you. I'm so sorry. I'll never say that again, ever." I said as I hugged her tighter.

"Please don't ever say that again to me. I know you were just sad about me leaving you but it still hurt me. You know the saying 'I forgive but, I can't forget.' can Ok" I looked at her with more tears in my eyes and she was crying to.

"Please come back and work here." I said with hopeful eyes.

"Who said I left, Ciel?"She said with a smile and a little laugh too.

"Thank you, for staying here, Jazzy Bear." I said while as I hugged her.

"Can I ask you one question?" She asked while holding up one finger.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a shrug. Thinking it was going to be about Elizabeth or what happened to me after I left the house? But to my surprise it was about-

"Why is he here?"

"Whose is he?"

"The demon...your butler."She said in a serious tone.

"Oh, him I…I…-"I tried to say while scratching my head.

"You made a contract with him, didn't you? Am I right am not I, Ciel?"

"Yes, you are right as always, Jazzy Bear."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Knock Knock "Young Master, it's time for afternoon tea." I and Jasmyn turned our heads towards the door. Sebastian said while coming into the room.

"Let me get some stuff from my house, Ciel. Oh Ciel I have a little sister, can-"

"Its fine with me if she stays here." I cut her off looking at Sebastian before she left out the room.

"Do you need any help bringing your stuff back her, Jasmyn?"

"Ok, I guess. But, are you going to-"

"Sebastian shall help you, Jasmyn."

"Ok I guess, but only if it's alright with-"

"It's fine with me, Lady Jasmyn." Sebastian cut her off with a smile.

"Ok" Jasmyn said while heading for the door but, Sebastian beat her to the door and opened it for her while saying.

"Here you go, Lady Jasmyn."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Jasmyn said with a smile. Could Sebastian actually like Jasmyn? No, it's just like him to do this type of stuff. And he may be curious about how she survived to and he wants alone time with her to ask her questions without me. But, knowing Jasmyn she won't tell a soul on her free will including a demon like, Sebastian.

Jasmyn's Pov:

It was pretty quiet on the way to my house. Sebastian or I said not a thing on the way there. Well, what was I suppose to say or ask him."You are taking one of my best friends away from me or why are trying to take his soul. I hope you're happy with Lyourself because I'm going to make you pay for this."? Serious, he is still wondering how I survived the fire. If say that then he'll know that I know he is a demon. But, I would think that he would at least ask me a question or two about how I met Ciel or how I mange to escape the house before it burned down. Since Ciel is not here.

As I open the door, a dart came out of nowhere. I easily dodged it and Sebastian caught it easily and he had a surprised look on his face too.

"Where did hat came from?" I simply ignored him and walk towards where the dart came from in the other room. I sat down where Veronica was.

"Veronica, that was dangerous. You know better." I said while patting her head.

"Where were you? Who's the guy? Why is he with you? Why did you bring a demon with you? Does he know your secret? Why didn't you pick me up? And it was not dangerous because you have caught it or dodged it anyways."She said in a sassy tone.

"I'll explain it to you later. But, first please pack your clothes and things, please."

"Where are going? Why do we have to leave? What's going on here, Jazzy?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. I promise." I said holding up my pinkie.

"It's a deal." She said grabbing my pinkie with hers.

"What's going on here?"Sebastian asked while walking into the room. "Eek!" Veronica said while hiding behind me while holding onto me for dear life while I stood up.

"Sebastian this is Angelica. She is my little sister."I said while breaking Veronica's grip off of me to pick her up to show her to Sebastian.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you, Lady Veronica." Sebastian said holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

"Eek!" Veronica said while scrambling out of my arms and ran behind the sofa.

Sebastian had a surprised look on his face because of this.

"I'm very sorry. She a little shy around people she doesn't know." I said hopefully that he bought it.

"My apologies I didn't know that."

My Thoughts: "YES! HE BOUGHT!" Veronica was kidnapped by a group of demons and was beaten before I met her. She dragged her injured body to the steps of my house a couple of days after the incident with Ciel. She is not afraid of me because I healed her, took care of her and nursed back to health, if you were wondering, if not then now you know anyways.

Once I packed my things, especially my stuffed bunny that Ciel gave me when I met him and I had to packed without magic because Sebastian was there and he would notice clothes flying out of the closet, folding themselves and placing itself into my bag with no one is there, I helped Veronica pack her things because it was nice and she was having trouble packing.

After that I asked Veronica "Do you have everything? Do you have your bear?" She simply nodded her head in agreement. "Ok."

On the way back to the mansion, Sebastian carried 2 big boxes, which had stuff like decorations for the room and books. I carried 3 median boxes, which had clothes and accessories, supplied by Samantha, you got to love that girl, in it. And little Veronica carried hers and mine book bags which had our personal belongings in it. It was quiet on the way back to the mansion, just like the way there to my house. As we passed the café a saw Samantha look at me, Sebastian, and Veronica with a surprised look on her face. Sebastian didn't notice that she was watching, so I kept my mouth shut. Once we got back to the mansion around 8 o'clock, Ciel tried to lead me to my room.

"Ciel, do I have the same room that I had before?"

"Yes, I suppose so, Jasmyn." Ciel said without confidents.

"Well than I know the way, I guess."I said while leading Veronica the way and Sebastian followed.

Sebastian seemed surprised when we reached the room. I'm guessing he didn't know about this room. He set down the three boxes and said

"Do you need any help unpack, Lady Jasmyn?"

"I'm fine Sebastian. Thank you, for your help." He bowed as he walked out. I started to open up boxes but, I'd look up at Veronica who's sitting on the bed holding up her pinkie and said

"Forgetting something?"

"Fine I'll tell all already."I said while getting up from my knees and sat on the bed next to her.

Sebastian's Pov:

That walk was pretty quiet, to quiet. I thought she would have ask me question, like how is Ciel, or how did I met Ciel? Etc. These two girls are hiding something. I think the young master knows what they are hiding too. No one gets that shy or even scared around people. I walked into the Young Master's office to tell him that they were getting settled.

"Young Master, I'd like to inform you that Lady Jasmyn and Lady Veronica are settling in now."I said while I entered the room

"That's good to hear." He said while looking up from his paperwork.

"Young Master, Did you eat already?"

"Yes, Sebastian I have." He said while going back to his paperwork.

"Well then, it's time for you to retire to your bed, Young Master,"

"Ok." He said while getting up and heading for the door.

I got the Young Master ready for bed. I started to get suspicious since, Jasmyn and her little sister was in their room since we got home. As I passed their room I started to hear noises coming from their room.

"Are you guys for real?"I heard Jasmyn I stopped and open the door slightly to listen in on their conversation. I know I was eavesdropping but, I needed to find out what was Jasmyn hiding. I peeked into the room and saw Jasmyn buttoning up her pajamas. I also, saw Veronica sitting on the bed and an orange small fox sitting on her lap.

"Yep, Jazzy we are serious." Veronica said with a grin on her face.

"The next time I see that guy, I'm going to stab his red eyes out of his sockets and rip out his black and-" I started to get worried if she was talking about me or not.

"And cut of his head and frame it?" Veronica suggested while I rubbed my neck.

"Exactly! Good idea. Why didn't think of that?" Jasmyn shouted.

"Jazzy are you talking about Mister Sebastian?"

"No, what would give you that idea." Jasmyn said while I sighed in relief.

"I barely know the guy. If you are trying to make me forget about taking your butt back home or to change my mind about letting you stay here it didn't work. " She added a long.

Next thing I know I saw her hairbrush floated up into the air and into her hand. My eyes grew wide and I knew that there were no strings to pull to make the brush float if there were I would see them. From that I knew she was a witch, wizard, sorceress, or one hell of a magician. Why didn't the Young Master tell me? As I was thinking I notice that Jasmyn was coming towards the door so I ran down the hallway into my room so she won't see me.

Once I got to my into my room I laid on my bed to collect my thoughts. How did I not figure out it? Why I could not figure out that she is magically? I can sense if there is a demon or magic present. Only very powerful magic users can hide their magic from people that can sense it. But, even an all powerful magic user could not have survived that fire or a mere demon. But, if she is both then I would have sense that she was a demon. This is annoying me. I'll ask the Young Master in the morning.

I suddenly heard footsteps, a door opening and closing just outside my room. My room was just a few doors down from Lady Jasmyn's room. I went to see if the Young Master was still in his room. Once I got there he was nowhere to be found. Next, I thought he had gone downstairs into kitchen for sweets again. Once I got there, there was nobody there. So I decided to go back upstairs and search. As I walked pass Lady Jasmyn's room I heard talking. It sounded like the Young Master was in Lady Jasmyn's room. I opened the door I saw the Young Master talking to Jasmyn. He also he was reveling the Faustian Contract on his eye to Lady Jasmyn.

"Young Master, you don't have-"I tried to say but, he interrupted me. "It is ok. Jasmyn already knows about the contract."


	4. Kidnapping

Black Butler:

I Will Always Be There Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

Jasmyn's Pov

I can't believe that demon did not know I knew about the contract. Wow I thought he could tell that I wasn't human. It's pretty obvious. I mean demons can sense other demons in the area, and I am part demon. Wow just, wow. I would expect a demon at his level to figure this out. And he still does not know what I am. Well, I guess it's better if he don't know just yet. Yeah, I'll keep my life a secret. Angelica crawled onto my lap and hugged my arm maybe because she was frightened because of Sebastian was being there. Soon as Ciel left I tried to get some sleep but it's hard to sleep when you have a little girl hugging onto your arm for dear life.

Ciel's Pov

Sebastian seemed to be a bit surprise when I said that. I told him to leave and that I was just telling Jasmyn that we are having guest tomorrow. Then I told him that I was going to bed.

In the morning, Sebastian got very suspicious of Jasmyn but, I simply ignored it.

Jasmyn's Pov

I woke up to screams of pain and terrier and commotion. I tossed the pillow over my face and tried to block out the noise. But it kept getting louder.

"Fine! I'm up! Happy!" I said while getting out of bed.

I got dress fixed my hair, brushed my hair and groomed Kataleya, got Veronica ready, I dressed and did her hair and made my way into the commotion.

I was wearing a black pantsuit with a black/off-black vest and an off-black tie with the Phantomhive crest on it, on my collar of my coat and my shirt cuffs. Also, my black fingerless gloves to show off my black fingernail polish, my scars and cuts and last but not least, my black thick rimmed glasses.

Once I stepped out of my room Mr. Tanka and three other people who looked like a mess ran towards me looking confused. Veronica grabbed my leg because she was scared.

"Who are you? Mister Sebastian never said we were having a guest spending the night." The boy in the cat suite with a straw hat asked.

"Yeah Finny, Mister Sebastian never did tell us we were having a guest spend the night." The man that was standing next to Mr. Tanka in a cook's outfit said. He really didn't look like a cook with the way his hair is.

"Are you an enemy or an ally?" The girl with big glasses and red hair ask.

"What is that awful smell?" The voice behind me said. I turned around to only see Sebastian standing behind me, looking very angry.

"Mister Sebastian, who on earth is this girl?" The three said.

"This Lady Jasmyn and her sister Lady Veronica, they are now working here." Sebastian said while placing his on my shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Ms. Jasmyn was hired by the Young Master before the incident happened. She is the only other servant who made it out the house alive than myself. She is the only other person who holds the Phantomhive crest." Tanka said before going back into chibi from.

Once he said that Sebastian eyes grew wide at the fact that she holds the other Phantomhive crest.

"Sorry about that. We didn't know. Let me introduce myself, I'm Bard, the cook." Bard said while scratching his head.

"Sorry, I'm Finny, the gardener." Finny said.

"Sorry, we usually don't do this. I'm Mey-Rin, the Maid."

"No problem I completely understand." I said with a smile.

"If you guys have time to accuse, then get back to work!" Sebastian said while giving them the death glare.

"Y-yes sir!" The three said while run off frightened.

"Lady Jasmyn, the Young Master told you to stay in bed for today. You can start working tomorrow."

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." I said with whatever confidence I had.

"Are you sure?" He said with his eyes wide while bring my face close to his which made me loose whatever confidence I had. I could feel his hot breath against my face. We were so close that our faces were practically touching. His red eyes were staring into my reddish-dark brown eyes. I could tell that my face was getting somewhat red in the cheeks.

"I-I'm fine. I-I'm positive." I said while backing up nervously to calm myself down.

"Now that you are awake, the Young Master would like to see you." Sebastian said smiling while he puts more pressure on my shoulders.

"Ok, I guess." I said while I removed his hands from my shoulders. I'm guessing he did that because of me knowing about the contract and that he was clueless about me and my life. I wanted to slap the shit out of him but, sadly I did not. He led me to the room where Ciel was at.

Once we got into the room, we saw Ciel, Madam Red, Chlaus, Lord Randall, Azzurro Vanel, Lau, and some random fat dude stuffing his face in sandwiches. Ciel was surprised that I was up. I'm guessing that I was still asleep because I went to bed pretty late. But, Madam Red was extremely surprised that I was there, mostly because I was alive, able to work, and well.

"Jasmyn, what are you doing up?' He looked at me with concern n his eyes and grabbed my hand and took me and Sebastian outside the room to talk. 'I told you can begin tomorrow." As he said that he looked at Sebastian angrily.

"It's ok. I can start today.'I said, while he looked even angrier at Sebastian. 'I-it's not his fault!' Sebastian and Ciel look at surprised. 'H-he told me to go back to sleep but, I told him no. Ok, if you want to be mad be, mad at m-me." I said with little to no confidence.

"Fine." Ciel said with a sigh.

We walked back into the room. Next thing I know I'm being tackled in a hug by Madam Red.

"It's nice to see you to Madam.' I tried to say while being in a death hug. 'Madam Red you are crushing me."

"Madam Red, please let her go. Can't you see that you are killing her?" Ciel said while sitting down. I could tell that Veronica was gripping on my pants leg.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you, Jasmyn. Oh who's this?" Madam Red said while touching my face then leaning over to get a closer view of Veronica.

"It's ok. And this is Veronica. She is my little sister." I said with a big smile and moving Veronica in front of me.

I must have interrupted their pool game so; I just stayed close to the door. I turned to look at Sebastian but, when I looked he was gone. I'm guessing he left while I was being hugged to death.

Ciel won the game, like I was paying attention. I kept thinking about what Sebastian did.

Why did he do that for? What did he had something to gain from that? Did he want to see how I would react to the? Could he like me? Even if that's the case and don't do romance anymore or love. Besides I would never go on a date or fall in love a demon, not anymore. Kataleya hopped on my shoulder and Veronica held tighter on my pants leg.

"Come Jasmyn" Ciel said as I snapped out of it. The thought of him liking me gave me headache. As I stepped out I saw Sebastian walking away from Ciel. I'm guessing he had to go and get tea for him.

Once me, Veronica, Kataleya, and Ciel was in his office everything went black.


	5. Rescuing

Black Butler:

I Will Always Be There Chapter 4: Rescuing

Sebastian's Pov:

Sebastian's Pov:

When Jasmyn blushed, got embarrassed and uncomfortable it was just adorable, like a scared and lost kitten. How cute. But she didn't blush like I thought she would, most girls would have a red face from embarrassment. Jasmyn only had a hint of color in her checks which look rather cute against her lightly tanned skin. But sadly, I don't know what she is though. I'll ask the Young Master when I give him tea. I thought to myself while I made him his afternoon snack and tea.

When I was done I loaded it on the cart and made my way to the Young Master's office. Once I got to the Young Master's office, it was a mess and the Young Master, Veronica nor wasn't Jasmyn anywhere to be found. I notice that there was blood on the floor and I realized it was Jasmyn's blood.

"*sigh* This is no good the tea and snacks will get cold."(Me: Nice motives Sebastian.)

As I headed back to the kitchen I saw Mey-Rin running down the hall waving something in hand.

"Mister Sebastian, a letter just came in." Mey-Rin yelled.

"Who's it addressed to?" I said.

"To the head butler of the Phantomhives. Ahhhhhhhhh" She said while tripping of her shoe laces. She fell on top of me. I notice a gunman in the trees. So when he pulled the trigger I wasn't surprised. All it hit was a vase the pie I made for the Young Master flew up into the air when Mey-Rin tackled me. I caught it after that I hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Sebastian." Mey-Rin said while her face began to look like a cherry with red hair.

"The letter, Mey-Rin." I said while sitting up with her in my lap.

"Oh!" She said handing me the letter and hoping off of me. Bard, Finny, Tanka, Madam Red, and Lau came rushing in while I read the letter,

"This is atrocious handwriting." I said while I finished reading the letter.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Madam Red asked.

"I assure you it was nothing. Please excuse me I must attend to something." I said walking pass them to Bard.

"Please take care of this." I said while handing the pie to Bard.

Jasmyn's Pov:

When I regained consciousness; I saw no other but, Azzurro Vanel. I looked at Ciel and he was bruised and beaten up a bit.

"Ah, the little Phantomhive girl is awake. How cute." Azzurro said while bring up my face up to his.

"Go to hell, bastard." I said in a calm voice.

"Why you little bitch?" He said while he punched me in the face and I fell to the ground and he started kicking me in the stomach. Ciel's and Veronica's eyes got all wide and teary, as I started to cough up blood.

"Get away from her or you'll regret it!"Ciel said.

"Oh, what are you going to do about, little Phantomhive?" Azzurro said while kicking me harder.

"That's going to be the end of you." Ciel said very seriously.

"Why you little brat?" He said kicking Ciel in the chest.

Azzurro heard the phone ring and picked it up. That was my chance to get closer to Ciel and Veronica. I smiled to let him know I was ok and made my way over to them.

"What do you mean you missed?"

"Looks like your game of fetch failed." Ciel said with confidence.

"Shut up, little brat!" He said while stomping on Ciel. I started to hear screams over the phone and he looked frighten.

Then I heard Sebastian over the phone which made Azzurro jump out of his skin. Then Ciel barked and then he barked three times I was pretty confused and my head started to hurt a lot. I noticed I was bleeding pretty badly. I'm guessing that's when I got shot multiple times in my side and I got stabbed there too. He noticed that Veronica was frightened so, he went over to her to scare her even more.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" He said while picking her by her hair.

Veronica was scared to death and screamed in pain.

"You just love picking on little kids. Don't you?" I said with a smirk on my face and also to make him come over to me, so that Veronica can be left her alone.

"Why you little smart son of a bitch!" He said stomping on my stomach. I coughed up more blood. I saw Kataleya started to lick my face to make sure I wasn't dead…yet. Then she hopped on Azzurro's shoulder and bit his ear…hard, that it started to bleed.

"Why you bitch!" He said throwing Kataleya into a wall.

"Shit!" He said in pain while holding his ear.

All I could go was chuckle and Ciel and Veronica chuckled too. Kataleya made her way from the wall into my lap. Azzurro saw that and picked me up and threw me into the door. My back hit the door knob and it started hurt insanely. My cut was bleeding more than a few minutes ago. Veronica started to cry and Ciel looked like he wanted to. Azzurro came over to me and stepped on my throat. I gasped for air but, I couldn't get it. He put more pressure on my throat while he just chuckled away which made the pain grow insanely. Started to hear to hear screams and gunshots as my eyelids fell. Then it got all quiet which made me awake up again. Azzurro started get scared and started to back away from the door; he grabbed a gun and placed against Veronica's head which made her cry more. I started to move away from the door because if it swung open I didn't what to get hit by it.

The door open and I saw Sebastian. I was the first thing he saw and I started to cough up blood which hurt extremely because of my throat. Then my eyes felt heavy from the pain and they shut.

Sebastian's Pov:

That was very time consuming. As I opened the door I saw Jasmyn was on the floor bleeding a lot because there was a pool of blood underneath her and I could tell that it was extremely painful by the way she looked. The Young Master and Veronica wasn't as badly hurt as Jasmyn. I looked back at Jasmyn, the fox I saw Veronica was holding last night was trying to wake up Jasmyn.

"What the hell?' Azzurro asked as I walked closer. 'I was expecting a giant not a butler in a tailcoat." He said while he grabbed the Young Master and placed him next to Veronica.

I noticed the Young Master was trying to calm down Veronica because she was crying.

"Did you bring it?" Azzurro asked while he tighten his grip on them.

"Yes I have brou-" I started to say while pulling it out, but I stop because I got shot in the head then I got shot a couple of more times as I fell to the floor.

"He went through so much trouble to get you guys.' Azzurro said. 'I'll make sure to drug you guys before the pervert comes so, you guys won't feel anything." I started to hear Veronica cry even more because she was scared even more and Jasmyn still wasn't moving and the pool of blood got bigger than before.

"Are you done playing dead?" The Young Master asked me quite angrily.

"Guns these days are more advanced than years ago.' I said while getting up. 'I do believe I should return these to you." I said coughing up the bullets and throwing them at their shooters.

"Stay back or a hole goes through her head." Azzurro said while his hand was shaking as he holds the gun at Angelica's head.

"Get us out of here, his breath stinks." The Young Master said very annoyed.

"But, Young Master he'll kill her if I don't stay back." I said with a smirk.

"Are you disobeying the contract?" He said angrier than before.

"Oh heavens no I was just thinking about your safety. Young Master you know the words." I said with an evil smile.

"I order you, save us." Azzurro pulled the trigger but, I caught the bullet before it made contact. Then I twisted his arm so I can retrieve Veronica and the Young Master. I set the Young Master and Veronica down in a chair and removed the straps while Azzurro pleaded to me. I declined his offer and killed him. After that I pick up Jasmyn while the Young Master picked up Veronica and made our way home.

I have to admit that Jasmyn took a lot of hits, she's tough. She looks pretty cute when she's asleep. I stared to stare at her and I noticed I was starting to blush a little too. I don't know why I'm blushing maybe because she looks like a sleeping kitten. Once we got home, Bard and the others rushed over to see us. That's when Jasmyn started to wake up. They asked what happened to us, I just them it was nothing and the Young Master told me to take care of Jasmyn. I made my way to her room. I placed her on her bed.

"Where am I?" Jasmyn said while I started to unbutton her shirt so she can take a bath.

"Your home, Lady Jasmyn." I said with a smile while I moved her side bangs out of her eyes and behind her ear. I notice that she started to blush because she noticed what I was doing. I already took off her jacket, vest and I was unbuttoning her blouse and I started to bush because I saw most of her chest but, I had to shake it off before she noticed.

"Sebastian, its ok I can do it myself." She said nervously while she pushed my hands away from her shirt.

"Lady Jasmyn, the Young Master gave strict orders to take care of you." I said bring her face closer to mind.

"I…I know I mean I can undress myself." She said while she tried to get up and make her way towards the bathroom door. I could tell that she had trouble so I picked her and carried her in the bathroom where I have already prepared a bath before I treat her wounds. I gently set her down and left, after that I shut the door so she can undress. I start to blush for no reason why when I thought about Jasmyn.

Jasmyn's Pov;

I continued to blush like crazy because One, Sebastian aka a demon saw my chest and bra and two, he tried to undress me. Thank goodness I woke up just in time before he got any further.

I shivered at the thought of that. I'm sure Ciel didn't mean for him the bath me. I'm guessing he just meant to address my wounds. Well, I'm guessing you should clean a wound before you put medicine on it and warp it. As I unbutton the rest of my shirt I noticed how deep it was. Because I'm not full demon I don't heal as quickly. *sigh* I hope Ciel and Veronica aren't too badly hurt.

"I couldn't protect them." I said while tears start to run down my face while I clenched my fist.

"Lady Jasmyn, are you ok? Do you need any assistants?"Sebastian said after he knocked on the door but, he didn't come into the room.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." I said while I wiped my tears away and got undress. After I was undressed I folded my clothes, putting my undergarments in between my blouse and my pants so, Sebastian won't see it, even though he saw my bra. Before I got into the tub, I grabbed a towel to cover up my chest while he washed me I noticed it was a bubble bath which was a good thing.

"I'm ready, Sebastian!" I called to him from the bathroom.

Sebastian's Pov:

I heard Jasmyn's call. As soon as I came into the room I started to blush like crazy. Jasmyn in a tub was the first thing I saw when I walked into the room. It was very hard to shake this off. Why am I blushing so hard? I started to wash her hair so she won't see me blushing so hard. A few minutes after start to wash her hair that small fox came into the room and sat on the edge of the tub, staring at me.

"Lady Jasmyn, is that your fox." I said while I ran my fingers through curly brown hair.

"Sadly yes, this little trouble maker is mine. Her name is Katalaye. It means orchid, I had since I was little we are best of friend even we act like sisters." She said with a warm smile on her face, which made up blush even more.

"How did you come up with a name like that?" I asked her so there won't be any awkward silence.

"I'm guessing it fits because my name is a flower so I guess it just came natural to call her a flower too." She in a very cute voice which made me blushed even more.

"What happen to your neck?" I said while I lifted her chin up to see it better. It's fine. It's just a bruise. That bastard just… stepped on my throat… I'm fine." She said smiling while she pushed my hands back.

After I got finish washing her hair I asked to give me her arm so I can wash it.

"Can I ask you something, Lady Jasmyn?" I asked nervously while I washed her arm. She had so soft skin to the touch. I started blushing harder.

"Yeah, I guess ask away.' She said while turning to face me and she saw that my face was extremely red. 'It's ok. You are being put into a very uncomfortable position now, you know how I feel. I get it, so what your question." She said with her warm smile.

"What are you?" I said while I washed her other arm.

"Excuse me?" She said very confused.

"Oh… I said that wrong. I mean you are not human so… what are you?" I said leaning towards her face.

"Oh… so you do want to know. I knew it. I'm a… sorceress." She said as her voice got all soft and adorable.

"I thought sorcerers were usually males." I said trying to avoid making eye contact with her as I began to wash her legs.

"They usually are. People say I'm lucky because I able to use very powerful spells and charms and I have the element of surprise because they think I'm just a weak witch in a fight with people who don't know me." She said with adorable sad face.

"I need to go get the first aid kit. Please wash your torsos while I'm gone." I said while handing her the washcloth and I exit the room to go get the first aid kit.

Jasmyn's Pov:

I'm glad he's gone so I can wash chest.

"Katalaye go and get me pajamas for me.' I told her as I washed myself. 'A two piece please." I said to her as she left the room.

She brought me some clothes, my black silk pajamas with a red lining around the edge, before Sebastian came back so I got dressed. I started to sing while I got dressed, my favorite song, Rolling in the Deep by Adele then I started to sing Someone Like You by Adele. I love her songs as you see. When I was putting on my shirt, I was extremely careful not to hit my deep wound in my side. After I was dressed I dried my hair with a hand towel but not too much because my hair will get puffy and frizzy when it's dry. After I got dressed I left the bathroom to see Sebastian all ready set up. I started to blush out of embarrassment because I don't like people hearing me sing.

Sebastian's Pov:

I started to calm down as I left the room but, my face still had pink in it. Was I just blushing because I was in an awkward position but, Jasmyn wasn't blushing though? Do I… no I can't love a sorceress because I'm not allowed Once I got the first aid kit, I made my way back to Jasmyn's room. I started to hear singing when I stepped into the room. It was very soft and beautiful. I when I got closer to the door she was starting to sing another song.

I started to set up, as Jasmyn started to come out singing but, I noticed she stop and when I looked over to her she was blushing.

"You... you heard all of that?" She said nervously while she was looking down to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Yes, My Lady." I said walking towards her.

"I know it was bad…you don't have to say it. I sorry…that you had to listen to it." She said looking like she was about to cry.

"What…what are you talking about? Your singing is beautiful. You shouldn't be sorry for anything." I said grabbing her hands with one hand and bring her face closer to mine with the other hand.

"But…people say that I sing terribly." She said as tears rolled down her face.

"They said that because they are jealous of you and your beautiful voice." I said while I wiped her tears away.

"Really… you think so?" She said as she looked up at me.

"Yes… Now please sit on your bed so I can treat your wounds." I said while I lead her towards her bed. I lifted up her shirt and her wound was deep. She got shot multiple times and she got stabbed there too. I grabbed the disinfection spray and took off the cap to it.

"This may sting a bit, Lady Jasmyn." I said looking into her reddish-brown eyes which were so cute.

I started to spray and Jasmyn didn't show any emotion towards it. Well, how much pain she felt early this is nothing. I warped up firm so it will help close.

"All done." I said while pulling down her shirt with a smile.

"Thanks Sebastian.' She said with her warm smile. I smiled back as I was about to leave, when she said.

"Wait Sebastian, can I ask you something?" She said grabbing my coat so, I won't leave.

"Yes, My Lady, ask away." I said coming closer and then kneeling in front of her.

"Two things. First you don't have to call me Lady Jasmyn or My Lady just Jasmyn is fine and that's what I prefer. The second thing is I want to take… I...want...to take Ciel's place in your contract."

"Jasmyn, I can't-"

"You can have me… you can have me and my soul instead of his. I heard that a Sorceress's soul is very good. If you decline this offer please…please kill me or take my soul too, when the contract is over."

I was surprised at that. Why would she do that?

"Jasmyn are you sure about this?" I asked her as i brought my face closer to her

"Yes…I owe Ciel my life." She said as tears fell from her face. I hugged her and wiped her tears away then I whispered in her.

"I'll take you up on your offer. I see that you care for the Young Master deeply, that's so adorable. We shall do a blood contract, no." I said as I saw her eyes get all wide which was so adorable.

"You do know once it this happens you are mine forever, but I guess you already know that."

I took her wrist and a cup as the room went black. I cut both of our palm of our right hand and let it bleed into the cup. I drunk half and Jasmyn drank the other half. The cut on our palm of our right hand became a Faustian Contract. Jasmyn wasn't afraid of me which made me accept her offer even more.

"Jasmyn, should I tell the Young Master about this?" I whispered into her ear.

"No…no not yet." She said looking me dead in the eye.

"Jasmyn, Please get some rest. It will help your wound heal." I said laying her down and pulling the covers over her body.

As I left I covered the seal and I turned off the lights and let out a small chuckle as I shut the door.


	6. Keeping Secrets

Jasmyn's Pov:

"I'm glad I made that contract because Ciel is now safe but… but I can't tell them yet they'll be devastated about this because they'll lose me. *sigh* One thing though…what is he going to do with me." I said out loud while I look at the Faustian Contract that was now placed on my right wrist, which had a flowery Gothic look to the outside of it and had a star with lettering in the star.

I realized I was too loud so, I just began to think inside my head and not out loud.

"I now know that Ciel will be fine." I mumbled as I started to drift off to sleep.

Jasmyn's Dream:

"Where am I?" I said while I rubbed my head as I got up.

It was a building in ruins and I was in a black dress that came right above my knees. I noticed I was wearing a favorite choker and a black tiara and black heels too. I looked back at the building and notice it was burned down. I went closer to the building; I started to hear familiar screams. I started to run towards the building but, I ran into something tall and I was trap because something was holding me in place, it felt like a person. I looked up to see who it was but I couldn't see who it was.

"Why are you in a hurry, My Love?" The dark figure said as it released me so I can back up.

All I saw was his piercing red eyes.

"Who…who are you?" I said while I looked at his outfit.

He looked like a dark prince. It better not be who I think it is, Daniel Green. Even though he is a prince he is a spoiled brat.

"I am your lover, my dear Jasmyn." He said while he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"That's not a correct answer. I want to know what your name is." I said snatching my hand back away from him.

"I see. I'm your secret admirer. You shall know my name at a later date.' He while putting me into a hug 'I'm not the one who you think I am." He whispered into my ear which sent shivers down my back.

I started to hear screams from the house again. I started to move towards the building but the Dark Prince grabbed my arm and put me into another hug. As the screams grew louder, his hug got tighter. I tried to break free but… it was useless.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said while one of his hands rubbed against my bruise on my neck.

"Where am I?" I said leaning into the hug.

"My dear, you are in one of your memories." He said moving my side bangs out of my eye and my glasses and behind my ear. I started to cry because I knew this memory was when I lost Ciel. He wiped my eyes and kissed my forehead. I noticed I was being hugged really tight but it wasn't the Dark Prince. He seemed very angry about this. It was someone else, I started to have trouble breathing and I suddenly woke up.

~End of Dream~

Jasmyn's Pov:

I woke up to see Veronica hugging the life out me, Ciel sitting next to trying to get Veronica off of me and I noticed Sebastian at the door, smiling at me.

"Ok, Veronica. I'm up, you can let me go." I said while tried to break her grip.

She always gave big and strong bear hugs to the people she cared about. I hugged them both so they won't see the Faustian Contract I had. I hugged them so it was facing the back of Ciel's head. After I finished hugging them I slipped my hand underneath my blanket.

"I so happy that you are alright, Jasmyn." Ciel and Veronica said with a smile on their faces.

"Young Master, Lady Veronica, you should let Lady Jasmyn sleep. It will help heal her wound heal.' Sebastian said as those looked at the door very sad with a sigh. 'Besides it's time for bed anyways." Sebastian said as they got up and left.

Sebastian's Pov:

I got the Young Master and Veronica ready for bed. The Young Master told me that Veronica will sleep with him tonight because of Jasmyn's wounds. He's acting like an older brother to her. It was amusing to see them sleep together.

I decided to visit Jasmyn to tell where Veronica is sleeping. Once I got there Jasmyn looked like she was curled into a ball almost like a cat. I decided to leave so she can sleep. I headed towards the door when Jasmyn started to wake up.

"Sebastian…is that you?" She said softly as got up while rubbing her eye.

"Yes Jasmyn… I only came here to tell you that Veronica is going to sleep with the Young Master because of your wound." I said while I grabbed her hands. I noticed that bruise on her neck was almost gone.

"Ok" She said sounding very tried.

"Jasmyn…you should go back to sleep." I said as I laid her back down and pulled her covers over her slender body. As I started to leave…I noticed that Jasmyn was shivering so, I got her a blanket and put it on top of her. I swiped her curly side bangs out of her eyes.

"Gosh…You are simply beautiful…Jasmyn." I smile at this beautiful girl sleeping.

I left her room to let her sleep in peace. I laid on bed with my hands on my face as I tried to figure out my feelings towards her and how will she react to it.

"She isn't telling me everything. She is stupid to just make a deal with me. Now I just have to get it out of Jasmyn. *sigh* This will be interesting." I mumbled as I fell asleep.

Jasmyn's Pov:

When I went back to sleep my dream wasn't about that Dark Prince but…something else.

Jasmyn's Dream:

I was in a field of black roses, the sky was black as night. I was in a bright red dress with a red and black rose in my hair. I had on red lace fingerless gloves, red diamond earrings, a black ring with a big sparkling red diamond on it with black and white small diamonds surround it, and red heels. I looked around to get a feel on my surrounds if I had to run. As I looked around I saw the same build in my dream before. I started to run towards the building. But when I got there it was gone all there was…was ashes. A saw a few skeletons and gasped in shock as tears started to roll down checks as I backed up.

"I was to late." I turned around to run but...I ran into something and I was pulled into a hug. I thought it was the Dark Prince but when I looked up this time it was…Sebastian. He released me as I tried to break out of his grip.

"What's wrong, my dear? Don't you like what you see?" The demon said as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Trying to make you feel better. Can't you tell?" I said while I wiped her tears away.

"*sigh* What are you really here for, Sebastian?" I said looking him dead in the eye.

He pulled me into another hug.

"I already told you. Your memories started to pay back as soon as you got here. Am I right? I'm just trying to comfort you." He said as he held me close to his chest; I was able to hear his heartbeat. I didn't think demons had hearts for starters and if they did they were cold hearted.

"Yes… fine…it's…true." I said as tears started to roll down my face. I looked up at him and he was concerned about me…why?

"You are sad…but…not about this?" He said as he hugged tighter. I broke his grip and started to walk way.

"It's about… about…my...childhood. It…was before I met or knew Ciel." I said as I cried even harder because it hurt so much to think about it. I fell to my knees because of the emotional pain that I was feeling was extremely pain which made me cry even harder. The pain made me want to sink my nails into my head. Then all of the sudden I felt strong arms picked me up in bridal style.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said as he sat me down on a bench then he sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine." I told him as I realized we were holding hands.

"I better get some sleep." I said as I let his hand go and I woke up.

~End of Dream~

Jasmyn's Pov:

When I woke up I was sunrise. This is when I usually wake up so…it was about 2 in the morning. I made my bed, got dress, did my hair and teeth, and got Kataleya ready. I noticed that Sebastian wasn't even up yet. That was a good thing after what just happened I know he would try to find out. I washed the windows, mopped the floor, dusted the cabinets, vases and bookshelves, clean the library, ect. It was 3:59 and I was done with everything. I heard Sebastian come out of his room, to start his work. He didn't even notice that the vase that he passed was sparkling. I made my way outside so I can read in peace.

Sebastian stepped out of the house to see me at 5 in the morning. He seemed sort of mad to see me reading.

"Where have you been? You are supposed to be working." He said as I noticed that his eyes were glowing.

"I am done. I've been done for the past 2 hours." I said showing him the list of chores that finished.

"You can't be done I haven't seen you all this morning." He said looking at the list and his eyes were glowing even brighter.

"I woke up and started my work at 2 in the morning. I knew what I was supposed to do because I did everything for the house before the incident." I said as I went back to reading.

"Why do you wake up that early?" He asked me as he sat down next to me.

"I just do…ok." I said trying to ignore him. I never really knew why I woke up so early. My sister always told me I rise with the sun.

"Oh…I and the Young Master were worried about because we didn't know where you were." He said as he got up and walked back into the manor. I went back into the manor but… through a different way at 12 p.m. I had to see my friends because they would be worried to death because of my and Veronica's stuff being gone and what Samantha told them of seeing with Sebastian. I headed out to the café.

Kayla's Pov:

"It's so boring here without Jasmyn." Samantha said to me and my friends as we sat down at tables before we opened up.

"I know right!" Angelica said.

"Where could she be?"

"I'm guessing…she…got a…new…" I started to say.

"SHE GOT A NEW WHAT?!" All of them yelled at me.

"Who got a new what?" Asked a voice as two people walked in.

"Oh…Hi Lea and Jessica. It's nice to see you guys." I said while turning my head towards them.

"Stop stalling, Kayla." Angelia snapped at me.

"Oh… Right…I think Jasmyn got a new…job." I said as Samantha almost fell out the table she was sitting on.

"What…Are for real? Jasmyn isn't going to work here in the café?" Lea asked us sounding disappointed.

Even though she was a noble she lost her parents and Jasmyn was like a mother to her.

"Where is she going to work at? How on earth do you know this?" Jessica said sounding betrayed.

"Yeah Kayla…How do you know this?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah how do you know this? Did Jasmyn tell you?" Lea asked me.

"Jasmyn would have told all of us if she told Kayla." Angelica said.

"The day before she left…she got an invite from some noble. That invited her to their place." I said to calm the girls down.

"They RAPED her." Samantha said in shock.

"NO…THEY DID NOT RAPE HER!" Lea and Jessia yelled at Samantha.

Samantha was slapped in the back of her head by Angelica.

"She knew about the name." I said to calm everybody down.

"So what was the name?" Lea said to me.

"Oh… the name was…*gets out invite* Phantomhive." I said show her the invite as her eyes got wide.

"Hey isn't that the big toy company?" Said Samantha.

"Yeah it's really a popular toy company." Said Angelica.

"Hey Jessica…isn't your cousin's fiancé is the…Earl Phantomhive… my only competition." She said very angrily as Jessica's eyes got all wide.

Lea controlled a popular candy company. She is known as the "Candy Princess" and she is the Queen's niece.

"Are you sure about what you saw?" Angelica asked Samantha because she states that she saw Jasmyn walking passed the café with a butler. Weird?

"I am positive! He probably raped Jasmyn and is now making her live with him." Samantha said as she fell off the table again.

"I don't think that Earl Phantomhive would allow his butler rape a girl and allow her to live in his manor." Lea said as she folded her arms.

"Hey…What's going on here?" a familiar voice said as everybody looked at the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Everybody said to her.

That familiar voice was Jasmyn. It was around 5 in the afternoon. The café was closed on Sundays which was good because we needed answers…now.

"Why are you leaving the café?" Angelica said to her.

"Where's David at? I have tell him something." She said ignoring the question. By the way: David is the manger.

"Jasmyn, why are you leaving?" Lea said as she stopped in her tracks.

"David isn't here today." Samantha said while getting up off of the floor.

"Oh…Then I'd best be going now. Bye." She said as she headed for the door.

"What going on with you…Jasmyn?" I asked as Angelica blocked the door.

"I have to go back to work before they realize I'm gone." She said heading towards Angelica.

"So he did rape you." Samantha said as she walked towards Jasmyn.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Jasmyn said.

"Shut up, Sammy." Angelica said.

"What's going on?" I asked her again.

"I worked there before and I don't want to leave him…Again." She said like she was about to get killed.

"Oh…Is that all?" I asked as I pulled her into hug.

"Yep…That's everything.' She said while she grabbed her right palm of hand and headed out the door. 'I am going to get in so much trouble, if I don't hurry. Oh…it's nice seeing you guys again." She left.

"She is still hiding something." Angelica said.

"Yeah…But…What is she hiding?" Samantha said

"I guess…I'll be the one that finds out.' Lea said standing up. 'Jessica you've met Earl Phantomhive?"

"Yep…He is just like you. He is turning 13 in December." Jessica said as she walked next to Lea.

"Hey…Lea…don't get yourself in trouble." Angelica warned her.

"I have to go there anyways…I have to talk business…candy, toys, etc." She said as she left the café.

"I have to go." I told my friends.

"Well " Samantha said to me as my friends nodded in agreement.

I rushed out the café.

Lea's Pov:

"*sigh* What am I going to do?" I said to Jessica as I got into the carriage

"Uh…Ask Earl Phantomhive way did he ask Jasmyn to work for him even though you were talking to her about having here work with you and Cell.' Jessica said as she climbed into the carriage then Cell, my butler, shut the carriage door and went to the driver's seat then drove us home. 'I'm sure he won't mind some help." She said with a big smile.

"Hey how's your cousin?" I asked while a looked out the window.

"Still trying to make everything cute...Nothing change." She said annoyed.

"Hey…if Lizzie is the Earl Phantomhive's cousin…doesn't that makes you related?" I asked her.

"He is Lizzie's cousin on her Mother's side.' She said. 'I heard he is the Queen's Guard dog. You 2 should get along just fine. Since the incident happen you 2 are just like." She said as we arrived home. We hoped out of the carriage as it started to rain hard.

Jasmyn's Pov:

"Damn…I wanted to get Ciel something. I am going to get killed if I don't hurry…its 8 p.m. Damn why does the café has to be so far away it like a hour to 5 hour walk from the manor." I mumbled under my breath as I started to rain harder.

I saw a small stuffed animal store. I saw a cute little bunny, a small bear and a black kitten that caught my eye as I walked up to it.

"Hello young lady…How can I help you?" The merchant asked me.

"Oh…I'm just looking…I have no money." I told him.

"You like the bear, bunny and the black kitten?"

"Yeah…"

"Is it someone special?" He said as he flashed me a smile.

"Yeah it's reminds me of some important people in my life." I told him as it rained even harder.

"It's free. Here you go." He said as he put the toys into a bag.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I took the bag.

"Yes…I see that those people mean something to you." He said as he smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much." I said as I took the bag and started to run home.

When I reached the manor at 10 p.m., I stepped inside the manor…Bard and the others ran up to me looking worried.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"Bard yelled at me.

"Mister Sebastian has been worried sick about you." Finny said.

"You should go see him. He is in his room." Mey-Rin told me.

"Ok…Did he already put Ciel down?" I asked as I moved my soaked side bangs out of my face.

"Yeah…after he put him down he went to his room but…he told us to say here in case you came back." Bard said as they were going to their rooms.

"*sigh* I guess I have to see him. I hope he likes the stuffed animal I got him." I said to myself as I made my way towards his room.

I got to his room and I was shaking I didn't know what was he going to do. I knocked on his door and there was no answer. I knocked again still no answer. Then I knocked again but harder this time.

"Yes…" Sebastian said very angrily as he opened the door. He eyes were glowing, I started to get scared.

His eyes grew wide and they started glowing even brighter once he saw me. He grabbed and pulled me inside his room.

"Where were you?" He growled as he pinned me to the wall.

"I…I…had to go somewhere." I tried to say but I started to feel pain when he slammed me into the wall (Me: Aka when he pinned me to the wall.)I gasped in pain.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he released me.

"I'm so sorry, Jasmyn. I was so worried about you." He said as he pulled me into a hug. He let me go and headed for the door.

"I'll go get you a towel." He said with a smile as he left the room. I still had the bags of animals that I got. I pulled out the black kitten and set it on his bed I didn't want to sit down because I was soaked. He bought back a towel and wrapped it around me a set me on his bed. Then he sat next to me.

"I got this for you." I said nervously as I showed him the black kitten. He chuckled and pulled me into another hug.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I hope you like it." I said as I handed it to him.

"I love it…Thank you…But, you didn't have to though. One more thing…How did know I like cats?" He said as he pulled me close to him in a hug. I could hear his heart beat. I pulled away from him.

"Uh…My hair is sort of… soaked." I said.

"It's ok…You had to go through the rain for this so…I don't mind. Veronica is sleeping in your bed…so…where do you want to sleep at?" He asked me as he wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"O-ok…and…I-I…d-don't…k-know…y-yet." I said.

"Well this just an idea…but…you could…sleep here tonight." He said as he brought my face closer to mine.

"O-ok…I'd better go change out of these clothes." I said as I grabbed the bag and left.

Once I walk into the room because Veronica was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up because I would not get her to go back to sleep.

I change into a black and red tank top and some back pajama pants. I put the bag down into my closet and shut the door…I will give it to them in the morning or on their birthdays. After that I grabbed a blanket and a pillow because I'm guessing I'm going to sleep on the floor. Then I made my way to Sebastian's room.

I hope he isn't going kill to my sleep because I made him worried so much. Why was he worrying so much about me? Maybe because I am now his meal so…he doesn't want to have me hurt or anything.

I knocked on the door and Sebastian opened the door. I his noticed that he changed clothes from his regular white shirt and black pants…he had on a black shirt and other pair of black pants. His black shirt…the 3 top buttons were undone…showing…some of his chest…I tried my best not to look at it. I

stepped into the room…and where water was dripping of off me was gone. I put my pillow on the floor and I got on the floor and covered myself with a thin blanket.

"Uh…What are you doing, Jasmyn?" Sebastian said looking concerned.

"Making a bed…Is there something wrong?" I asked him as I shivered a bit because of the cold floor.

I suddenly felt strong arms pick me up and place me on the bed.

"I don't think the floor is very comfortable." Sebastian said with a chuckled as he climbed into the bed after he laid me down.

"Oh… will going to the town house tomorrow so please pack tomorrow." He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist…pulling my closer to him.

"Ok…" I said as I started to fall asleep.

Author's Note:

Everybody is keeping a secret. Who's this Dark Prince? Who is Daniel? Why do Jasmyn hate his guts? Who's Cell? When is Jasmyn and Sebastian going to tell Ciel about the Contract? When is Jasmyn going to tell her friends what's happening to her? Is Kayla hiding something? When is Jasmyn going to tell Sebastian that she is part demon? When is Sebastian going to tell Jasmyn about his feeling towards her? Does Jasmyn have feelings for Sebastian? Cell is a character that my cousin made up. I didn't make him up. He is a very interesting character and he plays an important role in the story.


	7. Dancing with the Devil

Black Butler:

I Will Always Be There Chapter 6: Dancing with the Devil

Sebastian's Pov:

I noticed that Jasmyn fell asleep in my arms…So cute for a soul but, see is still hiding something. I turned her around so she was facing me. I glad she alright…But, she didn't need to get me a stuffed animal and I didn't mean to slam her into the wall either. What is she hiding that is so important? I noticed that she was crying so…I held her closer and wiped her tears. She stopped crying moments later but I…still was holding her tightly. I started to fall as sleep moments after that.

~In the Morning~

When I woke up…Jasmyn was already wake and she was reading in a chair.

"Oh…You're wake." I told her as I got out of bed and made my way out of bed.

"Why didn't you started your yet…Jasmyn?" I said as I walked over to her.

"I got bored when I finished my work early, yesterday." She said as she closed her book. I headed for my closet to grab a new shirt.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I unbuttoned my shirt.

"No…but I better get change.' She said as she headed for the door. 'Thanks…" She said .

After I got dress I made my way to the kitchen to get the Young Master breakfast ready. Moments later Jasmyn came down but not in her regular outfit but…in a… maid's dress. It was a small black dress that came just above her knees, she wore fishnet tights, and a frilly apron.

"Uh…Jasmyn…What are you wearing?" I asked her as I began to blush.

"Well…my first vest and jacket are torn up. And my second pair is soaked so… this all I have left…this…dress." She said looking miserable.

"I think it looks good on you." I said with a chuckle before going back to preparing the Young Master's breakfast.

"Thanks…I guess. I don't like wearing dresses. I already packed, so…What can I help with." She asked as she came closer to me.

"You can make the Young Master's tea." I told her while pointing towards the tea pot.

"Ok…" She said happily as she went over to start making the Young Master's tea…after she took off her gloves. It was pretty quite while we were preparing his breakfast.

"Shit…" Jasmyn screamed. I rushed over to her to see she burned the whole right palm of her hand. She began to cry from the pain.

"Jasmyn…Put your hand under some cold water." I ushered her to the sink and turned on the cold water. She placed it underneath water.

"Doesn't that feel better?" I smiled at her as a wiped her tears.

"I…I…g-guess." She said in pain. I wrapped her hand in a bandage and put ice on it.

Thank goodness I was finished with the Young Master's breakfast. I sat her down on the counter, so I can hold the ice in her hand.

"I'm sorry…" She said like she was ashamed of herself.

"It's ok…It was an accident." I smiled at her then I left to get the Young Master up.

Jasmyn's Pov:

"Acting all defenseless, helpless, and small is hard." I said to myself softly with a small sigh so that Sebastian couldn't hear it while I rolled as I started to conduct a spell for my burn.

I actually enjoyed the pain from the burn it tickled, because I can control fire it didn't hurt. I started to giggle somewhat insane as I took off the bandages and my hand was healed, it looked like nothing happened then I put on my gloves. After that I grabbed my bag and set it close to the hallway towards the door. I walked back to the kitchen and Bard and the others looked surprised when they saw me in a dress. Bard and Finny began to blush at me.

"Wow Lady Jasmyn you look amazing." Mey-Rin told me.

"Thanks but I wore prettier dress before." I said with a big smile.

"Oh really I didn't know?' A familiar voice said from behind me. Bard and the others jumped as Sebastian appeared behind me. 'Is Lady Angelica coming?" He asked me very curiously.

"Oh… No…She isn't coming." I told him after I turned around to face him.

"Why not?" He said as he brought my face closer to him.

"She is at my friend's house." I told him. Sebastian looked at the others.

"Then that's cleared up…it's time to go…the Young Master is already." He said as he ushered me out of the room.

"Ok" I said I began to walk faster. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with Ciel.

Sebastian took my bag and placed it on top of the carriage. Ciel helped me in the carriage as Sebastian got in the driver's seat, I sat next to him, he'd seemed pretty tired so…he laid his head on my shoulder and took a small nap. I warped my arm around him and pulled him close. I closed my eyes and rested for a while.

We got to the town house and Sebastian was shaking me and Ciel to wake up. Ciel was rubbing his eyes and looked annoyed. Once we were inside…we were welcomed by Madam Red, her butler Grell, Lau, and Ranmao. I was greeted with another death hug from Madam Red.

"It's so good to see you again." Madam Red said as she squeezed the life out of me.

"Hello Earl and his maid. It's very nice to see you again." Lau told me.

"It's nice to see you too." I said with a bow.

"So…Who are you?" Lau asked me.

"You don't know?" Madam Red asked Lau…Well it so more of a scream instead of a question exactly.

"Lau…This is my maid…Jasmyn." Ciel said.

"Jasmyn…Here is practically my niece." Madam Red said as she pulled me into another death hug. This time she grabbed my chest and my face turned red with embarrassment. I looked at Sebastian…he was in shock.

"MADAM RED!" Ciel yelled at her to let me go.

"Sorry…Doctor's habit." She said sort of cheerfully as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's fine…Madam Red." I said as I fixed my clothes while, I tried not to roll my eyes to that.

Madam Red is very caring but, sometimes…she….is a little…just a little bit to caring. But, me and Ciel still somehow still love her.

"So…What's the Queen's Guard Dog doing here?" Madam Red asked very cheeky.

"The Jack Ripper case." Ciel said with no emotion at all.

We went to the crime scene….Madam Red, Grell, and Lau came with us too… we were "warmly" welcomed by the Scotland Yard.

"What are you doing here…Earl Phantomhive?" Lord Randall asked Ciel sounding very annoyed. Ciel held up an envelope which had the Queen's symbol on it.

"The Queen called me." He added as well.

"Well we have no information on this topic…yet." "Inspector…" A detective said while running towards us.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. I smiled at him and he blushed pretty hard.

"Yes Aberine…" Sir Randall said to the detective sounding very annoyed which snapped him out of it.

"Oh…We found no information." He said coming back to his senses.

"Then we have no other option left…" Ciel said sounding extremely annoyed.

"Earl you don't mean him?" Lau asked.

"Yes…" We got to the to the Undertaker's shop.

"So…what is this place?" Lau asked very stupidly.

"You don't know?" Madam Red asked him well more of yell. We entered the shop.

"Undertaker…Are you home?" Ciel asked loudly to make sure the Undertaker could hear him in any room.

"Hehehe…How can I help you…My Lord?" The Undertaker asked him as he made his way out off a coffin…from this…Grell fell, Madam Red pressing her hand where her heart is and Lau in shock. They looked like they were about to have a heart attack. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I want to know about the murdered prostitutes." Ciel said very strongly as I smiled at him.

"You know the price…My Lord." Undertaker said as he moved closer to him.

"Bestowed me the greatest joke ever …My Lord." The Undertaker said like he is insane…wait…what am I talking about? He is insane.

Even though he is a good friend of my mother, he is a little creepy…I am still wondering why do I come over to the shop and visit him. He acts like a father, older brother, or an uncle to me. (Me: Spoiler Alert: Jasmyn knows the Undertaker is a reaper. But Ciel and Sebastian don't know yet. She also knows what Grell is too. Her mother is a Sorceress, her father is a demon. ^W^) Lau tried to entertain him but failed epically. Then Madam Red was up next. All I heard was inappropriate words. I noticed that Sebastian was covering up Ciel's ears so he won't hear them. I personal felt like covering up my ears too. Although I had heard other things that was more nastier and dirtier than that. The Undertaker was…well…he thought it was an epic fail too. (Me: One more thing: Jasmyn can read minds too but she only does it to some people. Not Sebastian…She is afraid to read a demon's mind because of what she might find out. Jasmyn: *shivers*)

"My Lord…It looks you are the only one left." Undertaker said. Ciel sighed.

"It looks like I have no choice." Sebastian said while pulling on his glove.

I and Ciel looked confused and exchanged looks to each other…but, I personally wanted to know what he was going to say or what kind of joke he was going to tell.

"Everyone please step outside for a moment. Whatever you do…do not try to listen to this." Sebastian said in a very serious tone and it looked like he was looking dead at me. We left and stood outside…all we heard was silence I tried to hear what Sebastian was saying but as I started to hear words while I moved closer to the door… then all of the sudden I heard very loud laughing. It startled me and I fell to the ground pretty hurt…while I was in a dress, it was a good thing I had shorts on under this death trap you call a dress.

"Damn…" I said after I hit the ground.

"Are you ok …Jasmyn?" Ciel said as he held out his hand.

"I'm ok…just my ass hurts." I said with a smile as I grabbed his hand, pulling myself off the ground.

After I got up and dusted myself off Sebastian opened the door with a smile. I think he is still unaware of me busting my ass just now…but hey…I really don't care.

"You may come in now I think he will tell us…now." The Undertaker was still laughing when we got into the room.

"What did you do?" Ciel asked Sebastian as I went over to the Undertaker and poked him to see if he was still breathing.

"Nothing much…" Sebastian said as I continued to poke him.

He started to move so I stopped. He sat up and shot me a smile.

"Have a sit My Lord and his friends." He said smiling as big as ever.

We looked confused as we tried to figure out where to sit at. We decide to sit on the coffins, I sat on a coffin with Ciel and Madam Red and Lau sat on the one next to ours. Sebastian and Grell were standing. I was looking around the room not paying any attention to their conversation.

"Each prostitute was…missing…her uterus." The Undertaker said that and I snapped back to reality…shivering.

Ciel grabbed my hand to calm me down a bit. I took a deep breath and calmed down after that I reached into my bag and took out my book and begun to read because I didn't want to be involved in this conversation.

"Thank you…Undertaker." Ciel said as he grabbed hand while he stood up.

"Time to go, Sebastian." Ciel said he walked out the shop with Sebastian at his heels and everyone else behind him. I was the only one other than the Undertaker was in the shop.

"Hello…Jasmyn." He said as he smiled creepy.

"Hi, Undertaker" I said walking towards him as he stood up.

"How's life?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Good" I said hugging him back.

"Oh…Is that true? Making any deals?" He asked as he pulled off my glove showing the Faustian Contract.

"I…I can explain." I said grabbing my glove and breaking the hug.

"It's ok…I know and I understand,' He said as he patted my head. 'You better get going or they'll leave you."

"Fine…I'm leaving. I love you too." I said as I blew a kiss to him while I headed out the door. The carriage was gone so I headed home.

"Oh great." I mumbled to myself. I started to walk down the street.

I saw something hopped out of a carriage that was ahead of me. I tried to make out what was it…all I got was that it looked like a person and it was coming closer to me. But, then it vanished before my eyes as it passed me. I made it home but only Sebastian was there. He came to me and told me to start to make the snacks. Then all of the sudden I heard Madam Red yell. She seemed surprised to see Sebastian home.

"Ohhh…Sebastian was the one who jumped out of the carriage." I said to myself.

Ciel looked at me confused like while Grell and Madam Red looked dumbfounded at Sebastian because he read a long list of names other stuff very fast. I sighed and went up stairs with the plate of sweets. After that I went to my room and begun to read.

~Later that Afternoon~

I was in the carriage pissed, 'Like how can they do that to me? Like really?' I stepped out of the carriage and walked into the ball with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Why do I have to do this?" I protested to Ciel how was standing next to me in…a frilly pink dress with a matching hat while I was in a small black dress with pair of black fishnet tights, a small black tiara, my black gloves, my black glasses and my bangs covering my right eye along with my glasses but, I could still see through it.

"Because, I heard the Viscount Druitt like anything pretty in a dress so that's a perfect job for you, Jasmyn." Madam Red said to me.

Sebastian was on the other side of Ciel adjusting his glasses, he was wearing a brown suit with a red tie, and I just rolled my eyes in defeat.

"But, why did I have to wear a dress?" Ciel protested to Madam Red.

"You don't want people here to know that the Earl Phantomhive is here?' Madam Red whispered to Ciel. 'Ok does everyone remember the plan? Ciel, Jasmyn, you two are my nieces from the country visiting. Sebastian is you two tutor. Lau is my fiancée and Grell, you're still my butler." Madam Red said but I noticed my friends on the other side of the room.

"Shit…"I said quietly to myself. Sebastian looked at me pretty confused at that.

'They recognize me on the spot.' I thought to myself.

As Ciel, Sebastian and me were walking around trying to find the Viscount Druitt, I tried to hide myself behind Sebastian without him noticing or knowing what I was trying to do. We heard a familiar voice coming from behind us. Me and Ciel jumped well…it was mostly Ciel who jumped I just tensed up. We turned and saw Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancée, coming over to us.

"You two in the pink and black dresses, they are soooo cute!" Sebastian grabbed my and Ciel's hand and started to walk fast. He told a waiter that Elizabeth wanted a drink just to by us sometime. He turned and we were hiding behind the cake table but, we were close to where my friends were. Ciel started to freak out and my friends were coming closer so I took my leave and walked towards the balcony without anybody seeing me.

Leaned against the railing with my hands on my face,

"If one of my friends see me it's all over." I said to myself.

"Oh…that's why." Sebastian said as he leaned against the door of balcony. I just glared at him.

'He is very annoying.' I thought to myself. I just rolled my eyes after that.

"What happen to Mistress Ciel?" I asked him trying my best to not laugh.

"She is with Madam Red." He said with a smile. I looked towards the sky and sighed.

Then I felt a hand on my arm and it was pulling me into the room. I heard a couple of women talking about the Viscount Druitt. I scanned the room for him and then I saw him, he really wasn't attractive. Well…he is suppose to be "Jack the Ripper". I was just about to walk over to when the music started to play and people begun to dance. Then Elizabeth started to come over to where Sebastian and I were at.

'It's all over now.' I thought to myself.

Then I was pulled onto the dance floor. It was Sebastian. He started to dance with me across the floor. I tried my best to keep up with him but I struggled a lot. I hate dancing. When we got to the other side a man came up to me. Sebastian told me that his was going to get me some water. I knew he was just saying that because the Viscount Druitt was the man in front of me.

"You dance simply beautiful, my sweet robin." He said as he kissed the top part of my gloved hand. I smiled softly and batted my eyes.

"Oh thank you Viscount Druitt. I been wanting to talk to you all night." I said as I batted my eyelashes again.

"Who did you come with tonight?" He asked as he wrapped his around my waist.

"Auntie Angelica" I said as his hand moved down my waist.

'I am really going to murder this guy before the night is over but, I have to get the information out of him before this damn dance is over. Oh shit Elizabeth sees me. That girl can be very annoying and bitchy at times. Why is she here in the first place?' I thought to myself.

Then the music stopped playing

"Shit" I mumbled low enough so the Viscount wouldn't hear me.

'It's all over.' I thought to myself.

Then a closet landed in front of me with…Sebastian with it. 'Really…Showoff…' Ciel came over to me while the Viscount was distracted.

"Did you get anything, yet?" He asked me.

"Not yet" I told him.

"If you need any help just call out Sebastian's name, ok." He told me then he hugged me and went back to hiding from Elizabeth.

'This is my chance.' I told myself.

"I already seen a bunch of parlor tricks already. I'm bored with eating and dancing." I told him.

"You wish to do something more interesting?" He asked me.

"Yes I do." I told him. He took me into a place in the back of the ballroom.

It was filled with a sweet intoxicating smell. I tried to stay wake but my smell is strong so it made it harder. I passed out moments later.

~Flashback~

I was walking down the steps to go to the carriage when I heard gasps and awes from Grell, Madam Red, Lau, Ciel and I think Sebastian but I really don't know. (Me: Maybe he was speechless from your rare beauty, my sweet Jasmyn. Jasmyn: Stop that you sound like the Viscount Druitt. *Shivers* Me: That's the point.) I giggled when I saw Ciel in a dress.

'I can't believe he actually wore a corset.' I thought to myself.

Sebastian helped him in it but he kept say that his organs were about to spill out. Believe me if they did mine would have been out a long time ago, because I had to wear corsets when I was at least 3 years old to "shape my figure" and I'm wearing one now. I learned how to put one on without any help.

~End of Flashback~

I noticed I had a blindfold on me and the awes were for real. I was tied up by that bastard. I tried to get free but this bastard could make a tight knot. He started to talk about who I look like a sweet because my eyes and my hair contrast beautifully from my skin tone. That was his exact words no lie. I knew it was an underground black market.

'He has been selling the victims here.' They took off the blindfold. I noticed I was in a big bird cage.

'I hate being in tight spaces.'

"You can have her in whole or sell her in pieces." That creep added.

'I can't believe I have to this'

"Sebastian…come and get me." I said loud enough and tried to make it sound innocent but, I knew my hand was glowing even though I could not see it.

The lights went out and I heard screams. i noticed that everybody was on the floor they must be unconscious because we are supposed to capture Jack the Ripper not kill him.

"My, my…I didn't expect you to get caught so easily." Sebastian said as the lights came back on. I rolled my eyes ignoring him and his statement.

He walked over to the cage and bent the bars so that he could pull me out, after that he untied me.

"Scotland Yard should be here shortly." He said while checking his pocket watch.

"Then, let's go." I told him as I begun to walk but he picked me up in a bridal position and begun to run home.

'After the contract is done I am going to murder him.'

(Me: F.Y.I or B. T.W. Jasmyn hates being carried when it's not necessary.)

~The Next Day~

"What? The Viscount Druitt could have not have killed her yesterday." Ciel said clenching the newspaper in his hands as I walked into the room.

It seems that another killing happened yesterday but the viscount Druitt was taken into custody during that time.


	8. Secrets Wanting to be Revealed

Black Butler:

I Will Always Be There: Chapter 7: Secrets Wanting to be Revealed

Jasmyn's Pov:

'So here I am in an alley waiting…'

I thought to myself. I was in between Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel was in his casual clothes (Me: Please look what his clothes are in episode 45) and Sebastian in normal clothes with a black coat on. I was in red blouse with black lining and a pair of black dress pants lined red with my black glasses on and bangs just covering my eye.

"This is the only one left…" Ciel said as he was leaning against the wall looking at a piece of paper. I looked over his shoulder at the paper.

"Are you sure that this is the only entrance?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"What were they going at?" Ciel asked softly.

"That's something we may never know. The objective here is to stop them. Ask questions later." I told him as I hugged him close.

He kept talking to himself. Then he started to talk to Sebastian but Sebastian was mumbling something too. I just ignore him and think about how Veronica is doing. Ciel yelled at Sebastian which made me back to Earth. I saw Sebastian kneeing on one knee and hugging the life out of a black cat. He said sorry and put it down. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Once he put the cat down and got back up we heard a scream.

"That's impossible!" Ciel yelled as we ran to the door.

Once he got to the door he swung it open. He was in shock front the chopped up body. I covered his eyes and took a couple of steps back but I bumped into Sebastian's chest. He grabbed my arm that was covering Ciel's eyes because it was shaking slightly.

I saw a figure coming out of the door. I knew exactly who it was.


	9. Death Takes My Hand

Black Butler:

I Will Always Be There: Chapter 8: Death Takes My Hand

Jasmyn's Pov

"You can come out now." I called to the figure in the door. The figure stepped out of the door.

"No, I heard a scream and I came to help but I was too late." The figure said.

"You are trying to fight for your innocence when you are covered in the victim's blood." Sebastian said. The figure came out of the shadows and out.

"Grell Sutcliff…" I said to my old friend.

He knew me since I was a little kid. He's one of my best friends but, I didn't know he was a part of this.

"Now you'll see my true colors. I am a very good actress. Don't you think?" Grell changed his brown hair to his original blood red hair, his teeth grew sharp, and he changed his glasses to a pair that matches his hair and a skull chain on his glasses.

"Sebastian I always knew that you would find out." Grell blew a kiss at Sebastian and Sebastian shivered and looked disgusted.

"So it was you along, Grell. Why did you do it? Someone as busy as you are, why would you kill prostitutes?"

"Oh Jasmyn you are soooooo clever, just as always and I love the way the color red looks on you.' Grell cooed at me. 'But if must know…I…did…it for love."

I saw another figure coming through the door. Ciel moved my hand from his eyes as he saw the other the person.

"Madam Red…" He said softly as I moved away.

"What is Grell, Jasmyn?" Ciel asked me trying to be surprise.

"He is a Grim Reaper." Sebastian told Ciel before I could. I tried to keep my composure so I would slap his head clean off.

"Why Madam?" I asked her.

"You wouldn't understand.' She answered coldly. 'You two took everything from me! It was all because of you two!" she pulled out a knife and went for me and Ciel, to make matters worse Grell brought out his chainsaw.

"What is that?" Ciel asked as I grabbed him and move back.

"That's a Death Scythe." I told him as I did a flip over the Madam Red to be face to face with Grell with Ciel in my arm.

"This is not just a death scythe; I made my own modification, to harvest souls." Grell whined at me.

"I haven't had a good workout in sometime and I want to have it with you." Grell said as he winked at Sebastian, he shivered.

"Please refrain from such disgraceful acts while I'm in the middle of my work." Sebastian said coldly as he shivered more.

"I just love it when you are so cold to me." Grell said as he swung his death scythe at Sebastian. I let go of Ciel and placed him down behind me.

"Sebastian this is an order, Kill Jack the Ripper." Ciel told Sebastian as it started to rain.

A coat was draped over my head and shoulders. I looked up to see Sebastian's coat over me.

"You'll get a cold if you keep this up." He said. In the corner of my eye I saw Grell very angry with what he just did.

Madam Red went for me again I pushed Ciel out of the way while I was down that Madam Red cut my arm. I grabbed it in pain. I looked back at Sebastian and Grell; he was dodging Grell's attacks and then pinned on the wall to stop Grell's chainsaw from cutting off his arm. While my attention was elsewhere Madam Red grabbed my throat and pinned to the wall she had a very tight grip on my throat which made it very hard to breathe. Ciel stood there in shock even though my eyes were shut.

I opened my eyes to see a knife hovering over me. I looked into her eyes and she got teary and dropped the knife but I looked above her to see Sebastian about to kill her with his hand. Ciel yelled at Sebastian to stop and he did, after he lower his hand from above her head, he moved it to his shoulder.

'I'm guessing Grell cut him.' I thought.

"You would risk your arm the brat and Jasmyn." Grell said as he removed his chainsaw from the wall and walked over to us.

I rubbed my neck as Sebastian's coat begun to cling to me, Ciel was wearing my jacket the whole time and I didn't want it back because he is going to get sick.

"Kill the brat before he kills you." Grell commanded. Madam Red was crying in her hands.

"I can't kill them. They are-" Madam Red started to say but Grell's chainsaw cut her short. He pulled it out and she fell to the ground.

Everyone was in shock. We saw her cinematic record (Me: For you who don't know what a cinematic record is, it is their lives flashing before their eyes but, grim reapers uses it to see if they should live or die and where they should go if they are scheduled to be on the "To Die" List.), it made want to cry and murder Grell.

'How could he do this? This isn't like him!' Grell grabbed her coat and put it on and begun to walk away.

"What are you doing, Sebastian? One half of Jack the Ripper is still alive. Stop staling and kill him." Ciel said as he kneed down to Madam Red. I took of Sebastian's jacket and put it over Madam Red after Ciel closed her crying eyes.

"Jasmyn…you are such a good actress. You and I both know you being this good, helpless, innocent girl you are pretending to be isn't you. We both know what your intentions are what you intend to do after the contract is done." Grell said.

'He is trying to revel that I'm part demon.'

"What intentions?" Sebastian asked Grell.

"You don't know? Jasmyn is part demon…' Grell cooed to him. He was in shocked from the truth. 'She is the Princess…which you are in a-" I cut him off by punching him twice in the face and sent him flying through a wall of the alley.

"What Was That For?" Grell yelled at me as he got out of the wall.

"One for killing Madam Red and Two for blowing my secret." I yelled at him coldly before walking back to Ciel and hugged him.

Sebastian and Grell fought hard but I really didn't care until Sebastian got cut across his chest by Grell chainsaw. I saw bits and pieces of his cinematic record. Grell had a fit when all he saw was his daily chores but then he saw the bit where Sebastian and me made the contract in my room. But then it vanished, I think because Sebastian made it disappear. I went back to focusing my attention on Ciel because of what he is going through and letting Ciel know about the contract would only make matters worse. I noticed the full moon was out and I had to use my powers to keep my wings from showing (Me: On the full moon Jasmyn's wings on her back (Will be explained later because of her being part sorceress and part demon princess) become real right now they're scaly like dragon's and on the new moon she gets her tails or can be one tail and ears.) Sebastian knows too much already. I hugged Ciel tightly and kissed his forehead. Grell came flying down from the roof all beaten up.

'That's what he get's'

Sebastian kicked so that he wouldn't hit us. Grell dropped his chainsaw and landed on face. Sebastian took his chainsaw out of ground and what seems to be what's left of his jacket of the chainsaw. He stepped on his face and lifted up the chainsaw and stepped on him.

"I do prefer to kick instead of being kicked. Young Master even though he is very annoying, he is still a god. Are you will to accept the consequences of killing him?" Sebastian said as he stepped on his face hard on Grell as he complained that it hurt.

"Do I have to repeat my orders, Sebastian?" Ciel coldly replied.

"No, Young Master. We finally found something that you're good at…screaming."

"Wait…I could tell you who killed the boy's parents." Grell pleaded.

"No thank you, as award for giving us trouble, I shall kill you with your precious toy." He said as he brought it down but something stopped it from slicing Grell into minced meat. It looked like a hedge trimmer.

"I'm William T. Spears. Please forgive me for interrupting but, I need to take that reaper there."

Grell looked up with joy and yell "William" at him.

William jumped down from the roof and landed on Grell's head.

'I don't think he deserve that.'

"Grell Sutcliff, you have violated several Grim Reaper rules: 1. You took a death scythe that has not been approve, 2. You kill people who were not scheduled to be on the "To Die" List, and 3. You offered someone strictly information about their family's murderer.' He said as he stepped hard on Grell's head causing his face to go into the ground harder. 'Please take my card.' Sebastian looked at the card cautiously and then took it but threw it over his shoulder. 'Please forgive me for what trouble this wretch has causes you." William said as he hopped off of Grell and bowed.

"Then keep your minions in line so this won't happen again." Sebastian said coldly.

"Come on Mr. Sutcliff…We are already down couple of people and here you are goofing off." He said as he dragged Grell through the alley be his hair.

Sebastian suddenly threw Grell's chainsaw at William and he caught it with two fingers as it stopped raining.

"I thought you might need that." Sebastian said with a smile as William glared at him.

"Thank you." He said as he let go of the chainsaw and it landed on Grell's stomach. Then they disappeared from in to the alley.

"Young Master…I'm sorry…I let the other half of Jack the Ripper to get away." He said as he walked over to us.

"It's fine…" Ciel said blankly. Sebastian's gloved hand touched Ciel's check.

"Young Master, you are chilled to the bone. I prepare you some warm milk when we get home."

"That's sounds nice…' Ciel said as he got up shaky. He fell towards Sebastian and landed in his arms but he slapped him away. Sebastian seemed shock by this. 'I can stand on my own..."

We went to the town house and Ciel drank his milk and then asked if I could read him I story and I did. As I was leaving he asked me if I could sleep with him for tonight. I said I could because of tonight's events. With magic I changed my wet clothes into my cozy pajamas. He moved closer to me after I climbed into the bed he was cold and I hugged him and kissed his forehead and I went to sleep.


	10. Dressed in Black for the Funeral

Black Butler:

I Will Always Be There: Chapter 9: Dressed in Black for the Funeral

Sebastian's Pov: (Me: You haven't heard from him in a while.)

'What did Grell mean by that Jasmyn's intentions aren't what they seem? Why didn't she tell me that she is part demon? Why did she make a contract with me? She acted nothing like a demon and she acted so innocent. How could I not know that she was part demon?' I thought to myself.

I didn't ask or try to talk to Jasmyn about this or talk to her in generally because if she is really part demon I don't need to get in a fight with her. She put the Young Master to bed and she didn't come out of the room. I got suspicious and went to check on them. I opened up the door to find a sleeping Jasmyn with the Young Master sleeping in her arms.

'I guess the Young Master had her spend the night with him because of tonight's events.' I left the room and went to my quarters.

Ciel's Pov:

'Jasmyn, I never want you to leave but, you are hiding something from me. What was Grell going to say about you and Sebastian if you didn't punch him to make him stop? Are you in a fight, conflict, partnership, friendship, or relationship with Sebastian? I think I know what your intentions were…you are not going to let Sebastian take my soul no matter what. That's what I already know.' I thought as I moved some hair out of her face as I looked at the door because I heard it open.

'I guess that was Sebastian checking on us.' I moved closer to Jasmyn and fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

Jasmyn's Pov

"It is time to wake up" A voice said as I was being shaken.

"It is time to wake up Jasmyn and Young Master." The voice said again.

I opened my eyes to see who was it but without my glasses it was just a big blur. The object moved closer to my face and I tried to figure out who was it. I squinted my eyes while I rubbed them. But, I could not figure it out without my glasses so I tried to go back to sleep. Ciel was knocked out and did not want to wake up. I was shaken again but more violently this time. I realized this person would not give up so I let go of Ciel, then I got up on my elbow and turned over to grab my glasses and put them on as I got out of bed. I turned around to see who was shaking me. I saw Sebastian smiling at me brightly; I glared at him and walked out the door in my cozy Jack Skellington 2 piece pajamas with matching slippers.

(Me: To see her pajamas search: The Nightmare Before Christmas Pajama Set for Women - 2-Pc, at the )

Kataleya hopped on my shoulder and liked my check as I walked to my room.

'I wonder where she was. Maybe she was with Veronica?' I thought as I entered my room.

I saw two very familiar figures on my bed. Before I could say anything the big figure ran up to me and kissed me on my check. All I could see was red hair as the figure squeezed the life out of me. I bopped the figure on its head so it could let me go.

"Grell!" I growled at him.

My eyes were glowing somewhat a pastel pink color from my angry towards him from last night.

(Me: Sort of like Sebastian's eyes but more lighter. When she is pasted pissed or the lightest they can glow is or they become white or clear.)

"Why did you do that, Jazzy?" Grell whined at me.

"From Last Night's Events! I Am Still Mad At You!' I yelled at him. Grell looked at me with his puppy eyes and with tears filling them. I sighed. 'Why you here, Grell?" I said as I calmed down.

"I came here to say I'm sorry!" Grell said as tears fell as he hugged me again.

"I'm sorry, Grell. I shouldn't have hit you. My emotions took over." I said as I hugged him back. I notice the other was trying to hide from my sight.

"You can come out now…Veronica." I said calmly as she came out of the closet. I notice my gifts for her and Ciel were about to fall from the top shelf so I use a wind spell I learned from Samantha (Jasmyn: Gotta love that girl.) to create a small gust of wind to push it further on the shelf as she close the door.

"Are you ok, Best Friend?" I asked him since the beating he got from yesterday. He has been my friend since I was little.

"I'm fine…' Grell said as I wiped his tears away. I noticed some bruises on him. 'I love your pajamas Jasmyn. Even though it is not red I love the way it loves on you."

"Thanks…'I said as I moved over to Veronica to hug her. 'Grell, you brought Veronica home?"

"Yep…Kayla told me to which gave me an excuse to let William to let me leave the office since Kayla can be very "persuasive"." Grell told me with a smile that showed off his sharp teeth.

"Very true…it would have been a fight if he did not let you go. Thank…" I told him as I kissed his check, his face went red as I passed him to go into the bathroom to change my clothes. I came out in my regular attire I wear when I'm working in the manor. I changed my gloves to my corset gloves to go with the white corset I was wearing to show off my figure.

(Me: Jasmyn original gloves were black fingerless gloves with 3 buckles on the sides from Claire's. The Jasmyn put on were Fingerless Corset Gloves from Claire's.)

I stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and sat down at my dresser to brush my hair. Grell snatched the hair brush out of my hand and admired my red and black nails with my gloves.

"Pretty…Let me brush your hair." He said as he let go of my hand and started to brush my hair.

"Why am I a doll to people?" I mumbled as he pushed my hair to one side then he brought his face his next to mine so our checks were touching.

"Because…People find you beautiful, My love…" He whispered in my ear and then his kissed my check lightly.

"It is annoying though… Having people touch you all the time…" I said with a sigh.

I walked over to Veronica and got her ready and went back into the bathroom to I brushed my teeth too. I walked out and heard a knock on the door. I already had an idea of who is was and what he would do to Grell if he saw him so I push Grell into my closet, I told him to be quiet, and shut the door. Sebastian walked into the room and told us that Madam Red's funeral is today and for us to get ready to go and then left. I glared at him as he left, I used a spell to hide Grell's aura from being sensed by Sebastian. After he left I waited till he was far enough to let Grell out of the closet. When the cost was clear I let him out of the closet. He was holding one of my red lacey corsets and a big grin.

"No Grell I am not wearing that." I said as I went passed him and grabbed a black corset to change into and I grabbed a black dress with red lace for Veronica.

I change Veronica from her blue dress into her black dress with red flowers on it with a black and red headband.

"But, it would fit sooooo well! Her name is Madam RED! Red is in her name!" Grell whined at me.

"Fine…" I said with a sigh of defeat. I went to the bathroom and changed into the red corset, a black blazer and a pair of black pants with a red design and red lace.

"Cute…" Grell said as he clapped my hands with the world's biggest smile ever.

"I wonder why I hang out with you." I said as I sat on my bed.

"Well, you are one of few people that support Gays, Homosexuals, Bisexuals, Lesbians, etc." He said as he sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. 'You can expect me whatever I do unlike most people. I can express myself without being judged by you, and that's why I love your personality and you are my best friend." He placed a kiss on my check.

"Thanks Grell…yeah homophobes and homophobia are messed up… I needed that you should be going right now because you might get in trouble with William and I don't want my best friend to get beaten up by Sebastian again."I said with smile as I pushed him off the bed and towards the window.

Veronica opened it up wider so that he can fit through it. I heard a knock and the door started to open. I began to panic and I pushed Grell out the window, I heard him whine as fell. I heard him let out a cry when he landed in a bush.

"Jasmyn, Veronica, it is time to go. Are you guys ready?" Sebastian said as he entered the room.

"Y-yeah we are ready…" I told him as I turned around to close the window.

I picked up Veronica and walked pass Sebastian into the hallway. Veronica glared at me and I smiled playfully back at her. I knew she wanted to talk to me but, I didn't know when.

'Is Madam Red really dead?' She asked me through telepathy.

She can talk and control people with her mind. I nodded my head and she stared at with teary eyes

"Ciel must be taking this hard…" She said as a tear fell. I wiped it and kissed her forehead as I was walking down the steps with Veronica in my arms.

"I know he is taking it hard but we are going to help him get through it." I said as I opened the front door and made my way to the carriage as I set Veronica down to open the door to the carriage.

Kataleya hopped on shoulder as I got in after Veronica. She sat next to Ciel. He was all dress up and his hair parted down and back out of his eyes. He didn't look at us when we got into the carriage but he did grab Veronica's hand. Sebastian got into the carriage moments later. He sat next to me and the carriage started to move.

~At the Funeral~

It was a quiet ride there I just looked out the window. We arrived to the church it looked like it already started but, Ciel just walked in with something large and red, it sort of looked like a dress. I saw Elizabeth crying and weeping at Madam Red's coffin. I notice that people started to murmur when Ciel walked in. Veronica and I stayed outside with Sebastian because of us…being demons…well me and Veronica are part demon. I looked back at Veronica who was right next to me but see wasn't there and Kataleya was gone too. Veronica tends to get into trouble often but why now? I told Sebastian I was going to look for Veronica. He insisted that he should help look but I told him he should wait here if she came back and for Ciel.

I searched everywhere around the church in the graveyard, behind the church in the nearby woods, on top of the church, even the holes in the ground she was nowhere to found so I decided to go back where Sebastian was to see if she was there and she was and Sebastian, Ciel, and everybody in the church was…GONE!

'Really, now where the hell did everybody go?' I thought to myself.

'Jasmyn, where have been? We are about to leave.' Veronica asked me telepathically.

'I was about to ask you the same thing. I need to do something so I'll be home pretty soon tell Ciel that, please…' I told her as I walked out of the gates of the church.

I stated to walk down the street to the country side where I started to run. It was sort of a ways way for a normal person but that's not me! :) I am anything but normal.

~About a Hour of Running Past Trees~

"Wow that took a lot longer than I expected." I said as I approached the estate.

I walked around to the back of the house. I noticed a window was open and it was the owner of the estate's office.

"Bingo" I said as I took a couple of stepped back.

After I made sure I was at a good length away I begun to run towards the window. I stepped on a tree branch to help me jump in to the window. I landed on the windowsill.

"Nobody's in here…Good" I said as I stepped into the room and I transformed into a fox (Me: Jasmyn is a Knit fox) hid underneath the desk.

Lea walked into the room but without Cell. He was nowhere to be seen I'm guessing she told him to go and make her afternoon snack.

"Perfect…" I said as she sat down at the desk.

I rubbed against her leg and she jumped with a scream and Cell came busting to the room.

"Young Mistress, Are you ok?" Cell yelled as he rushed over to her. I came from underneath the desk and hopped on top of it. I smiled at the two of them. Lea regained composure and looked at me.

"Jasmyn what are you doing here?" She asked me coldly.

I transformed back into my originally form and I hopped off of the desk.

"I can't see my little sis?" I asked as pulled her into a hug. She pulled away out of the hug.

"Fine…' she grumbled underneath her breathe. 'Cell…I want my afternoon snack." She said as he bowed and was leaving out of the door.

"I'll help you Cell" I said as I followed him out of the door Cell seemed pretty pissed. Cell is a tall slim man older than me; he also has brown hair that frames his face, red eyes. He seemed bothered by something as I walked behind him. I walked up to be standing right next to him and he jumped when I locked arms with his. He glared at me as he let go of my arm after that he walked up further up leaving me in his dust. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen after him.

"What's wrong? You are not happy to see me, Cell?" I asked him as he took off his tail coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"No…I thought if you came to visit you would have done it like a normal person would have done…by coming through the front door and expected." He told me coldly.

"One question if I may ask?' I asked him as I sat in a chair facing him. 'What's wrong with that sentence? You should know by now that I am not normal in anyway. You have known me for some time now." I told him as he glared at me evilly.

"You're right but…you are hiding something and I think I know what it is.' He said as he brought his face close to mine as he grabbed my hand with the contract. 'You are in a contract with another demon…aren't you?"

"How do you know that?" I glared at him.

"It's obvious…you have another demon's scent on you." He replied as he placed a teapot on a cart.

"Shit…' I mumbled to myself. 'Well I better get going…" I said as a headed towards the door.

"I don't like that you are in a contract…" He told me without even looking at me as I opened the door.

"Well, you dislike a lot of things…Tell Lea that I shall see her later…" I said with small sigh as I left the room leaving Cell by himself. 'Sometimes I wish I could…' I opened the nearest window 'Well even though I known Cell longer, Sebastian is the most annoying, and a show off butler I've met…' I thought to myself as I hopped out of the window and I turned around to close it. I walked out of the front gate. I looked at my sky and the sun was setting.

"It is this late already…" I said with a sigh knowing what is going to happen when I get home. I went into the woods behind the manor so I could use my magic without being seen. I summoned a large black disk and hopped on it. I sat criss-cross applesauce on it.

(Me: It's a flying disk)

"I'd better get home before it gets to dark or a certain someone will have fit." I said to myself.

I and pulled out my compass to see if I was going in the right direction.

"Caw"

I jumped and turned around to only find a raven with crimson eyes staring at on the branch behind me. I glared at the raven and looked back at my compass.

"It looks like I'm going the correct way…" I started moving when I heard a loud clap of thunder.

"I'd better not get hit with lightening or someone going to pay." I said looking up to the sky.

I know several gods and several people who can control lightening.

~An Hour of Flying~

I made it home in much less time than I thought. I flew over the gate and up to my window to my room. It was open for some reason; I hopped in the room…to see a certain someone playing in my room with Veronica. It started to rain hard just after I stepped into the room. I noticed that they were sitting on my bed playing cards.

"Grell… why are you here…' I asked the red head as I looked at him and noticed that he was wearing my clothes. 'AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?"

"Well you don't have to yell…Veronica told me to come over to play with her." He said as I walked over to him.

"Well that answers one question…Still why are you wearing my clothes?" I said with a sigh.

"Well, when I landed in the bush, my clothes got ripped, so I needed a change…" He said flashing off my clothes that he was wearing.

"Fine …" I said as I went to my closet and grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Jasmyn…why did you go see Cell?" Veronica asked me as I went to reach the door knob.

"Jasmyn…" Grell said waiting for my answer.

"I had to see Lea so I have to interact with him…" I said as I went in the bathroom. After I was done with that I grabbed my hairbrush. I began to brush my hair as I opened the door. I notice the window was still open and it was raining harder than before.

"Why didn't either one of you shut the window?" I asked those two as I shut it.

"We didn't know if you wanted the bird or not…" Grell said sounding very confused.

I gave them a "WTF?" look.

"What bird?" I asked them looking at them if they were crazy.

"That one…" They said unison as they point to my dresser.

I looked at my dresser to see the raven with the crimson eyes that I saw in the forest.

"It followed me?" I said as I looked at the bird like it was stupid.

I noticed that the bird was dripping wet so I went into the bathroom to get a towel. Once I grabbed the towel I notice the raven was on the counter so I pick up the raven with the towel and drying him. I walked out of the bathroom with the raven in my arms. Grell and Veronica got up from my bed and sat on her bed as I sat on my bed while the bird got free and stood on my pillow.

"So…are you going to keep the bird?" Grell asked me.

"Well, I can't send him outside in this weather…" I said to those two.

"Him?" Grell asked me sounding more confused.

"Yeah it's a male…" I told him.

"How do you know that it is a male?" Veronica and Grell said with a very confused faces.

"I just know…OK.' I told them as a laid down in my bed. 'Grell…you can stay…but…sleep in Veronica's bed." I turned over to face the wall as I closed my eyes.

Moments later I felt something poke my cheek repeatedly and I opened my eyes to see my bird friend was poking me with its beck. It kept trying to move my arm so I lift it up and the raven moved underneath it. I put down my hand and hugged it close. I fell asleep moments later.


	11. Traveling is a Breeze

Black Butler:

I Will Always Be There: Chapter 10: Traveling is a Breeze

Jasmyn's Pov:

I woke up early to find my feather friend still in my arms. With the bird still asleep I got out of my bed trying not to wake him. I straighten my hair and got dressed in my suit as quickly as I could. Then I picked up the raven as gently as I could and left my room. Then I walked down the steps when I thought I heard someone coming so I rushed out outside. I casted a teleportation spell to flash me to the forest behind the café. I placed the raven with the beautiful crimson eyes on a branch and flashed back to my room. I snapped my fingers to flash Grell to his home and I snapped again for my clothes to pop up in my hand. I put them away so I can wash them later.

"Now then, that's taken care of might as well wake her up." I said then I shook Veronica to wake her up.

"Where's Grell?" she asked as she sat up while she rubbed her eye.

"I sent him home…" I said as I went to the closet and grabbed a yellow dress with bees on it, a pair of matching shoes and a matching bow.

"Why?" She asked as she hopped out of bed.

"Well I don't want him getting hurt by Ciel or Sebastian. Do we?" I asked her as she nodded her head in agreement as I got her dress.

I walked out of my room with Veronica in my arms and made my way to the kitchen. I made Veronica some pancakes and me a piece of toast before I got to work.

~An Hour of Cleaning~

"It 8 o'clock already…Damn…" I said as I made my way outside.

I transformed into my fox form and walked passed Sebastian who was outside making sure finny was tearing up the garden. I walked faster making sure he did not see me.

"What's a fox doing here?" He asked as I tried to run but he grabbed me and brought me up to his face.

I started to panic and out of response I bit his hand that was holding me as hard as I could, hoping he let go of me, but he didn't it only made his grip tighter. I noticed that his eyes were lowing and he seemed pissed. Then he threw me, I hit a tree branch and I tried to grab it but I slipped and landed in a mud puddle.

'That bastard is gonna get it.' I thought to myself as I made my way out of the garden into town. I was really pissed now. I walked into the Undertaker's shop hoping I could calm down. I walked in and hoped on his desk and laid down.

"Jasmyn…hehehe…You can wake up you know…" The Undertaker said as he came out of a coffin.

"That bastard has hell to pay…" I growled to the Undertaker picked me up in a towel.

"You mean Earl Phantomhive's Butler?" He asked as he tried to get some of the mud off.

"Fuck yeah…That Bastard threw me into a tree and I fell into mud!" I snapped at him out of my anger.

"Calm down…Jasmyn…Your eyes are clear." He said in a serious tone.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I yelled at him as I hopped off of his lap and transformed back into my regular from with my hands on my hips.

"But you promised me that you would stay out of trouble with the council." He said as if I was a little kid.

(Me: The underworld in my story has a council. It makes sure that demons are disobeying the rules of a contract and that other demons are not interfering with it. Jasmyn's eyes become clear and become like I a cat's eye, sort of like Sebastian's, in her true demon form and when she is passed pissed.)

"Gah…My intentions were and still are even though Grell interfered to let take my soul, so that the contract was complete and the council will get my back and stop BITCHING at me, and then kill him right after he takes my soul so that I'll become a full demon Instead of a Half one!" I yelled at him to release some of my anger.

"But do know why he did he throw you?" The Undertaker asked me.

"Because I bit his hand!" I said as I was more annoyed than ever.

"And why did you bit his hand?" The Undertaker said as he grabbed his doll like nothing is happening.

"HE WOULD HAVE THROWN ME EITHER WAY!" I yelled at him.

"*sigh*Really Jasmyn? You should go home and clean off." He told me.

"Fine" I said creating a portal.

I hoped through it and looked up at the estate.

"Fuck it I'm going through the front door." I said as I walked through the front door and to my room leaving a trail of behind me.

I got to and went to take a long bath. I undress myself of my muddy clothes and put them into a pile I grabbed some clean casual but professional looking clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom and turned on the water. Then I heard the door open.

'I swear to god if that is Sebastian…I'm going to seriously hurt him.' I thought

"Jasmyn are you in here?"Veronica asked very quietly.

"I'm in the bathroom taking a bath." I called out to her.

"Ok"

"So much mud." I mumbled to myself.

I washed my hair, arms, legs, face, and everything else. Once I was done I hopped out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel and my hair. Then I heard I knock on the door and it opening.

"Where's Jasmyn?" Sebastian said as I stood up and drained the water from the tub.

"She's in the bathroom." Veronica said as I walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel.

Sebastian looked at me in shock and Veronica didn't react at all. A blush crept its way on to his cheeks lightly as I sat down on the bed and I took out my wet hair from the towel.

"Yes…Sebastian? What do you want?" I spat at him as I crossed my legs.

Veronica came and sat right next to me and hugged my arm.

"I was wondering why was there was a trail of mud from the front door to your room?" He said…shaking off the blush he was getting and replaced it with a cold glare.

"Well I fell into some mud and I had to wash off and I was going to clean it up." I said to him as I tighten my towel so it wouldn't fall.

"I already took care of it." Sebastian said as we glared at each other.

He was pissed and I could tell…his eyes were glowing. I'm guessing he was mad because I bit him and he still knows nothing of me because everything I told him may or may not be a lie. Which everything I told him was not a lie and I did not lie to because I never said was not a demon. I never mention it so I never lied. PS I don't like it lie unless it is necessary.

"Ok can you please leave so that I can change…?" I told him.

"Please do pack because the young Master plans on going on a trip." He said.

He bowed and left. I change into a lime green corset and black dress pants with lime green and black heels. I also had on black fingerless gloves for my hands. I packed my back using magic while I straighten my hair once again. I made sure to pack my "Bitter Rabbit" Ciel gave me when I first started as his caretaker and my overstuffed teddy bear my late older sister gave me. After I was pack I packed Veronica's bag and we made our way down stairs with our bags. I was holding her hand as we carried our bags and Veronica went outside to the carriage and told her to I was going to get our jackets cause I needed one since I was wear a corset, I dislike being yelled at cause of my clothes and I did not want Veronica to get sick. I went to grab my black jacket. I saw Finny on my way on my great search to find my jacket.

"You look nice today…Miss Jasmyn." He said as he hung his head low as he was blushing hard.

"Thank you Finny. That's so sweet of you and just Jasmyn is fine." I smiled at him. His face lit up and I hugged him.

He left I'm guessing to the go to the carriage since Bard and Mey-Rin were already there.

~Several Minutes of Searching~

"Finally…I found them…" I said as I opened the 5th closet I've check, I reach in and got my black jacket and Veronica's yellow jacket too and made my way to the carriage. Sebastian, Bard, and Mey-Rin were in shock when they saw me because I did not button up my jacket…so they saw my corset. I got in to Ciel's carriage which Veronica was in it already.

"You look lovely, Miss Jasmyn." Mey-Rin said.

Bard just blushed. I buttoned up my jacket and put Veronica's coat on her. Sebastian looked back at us seemed pretty mad that my jacket was buttoned up or something to that affect. He turned back over and started to move the carriage.

"Thank you…Mey-Rin" I called out to her as I unbuttoned my jacket because I wasn't cold.

~Couple of Hours Riding Pass Dead Trees~

Those three singing that they are on holiday all the way there. It was quite amusing.

"Hear that Young Master…It seems like they are happy. I guess you can be generous at times." Sebastian said to Ciel.

"I couldn't leave them at the manor alone because I would have from it in pieces." Ciel said coldly.

We passed a sign that said "Welcome to Houndsworth".

"It seems we have arrived at the village everyone." Sebastian said.

All I saw was dead tree with collars hung from the branches. To me it looked like a dog graveyard which wouldn't work out with my brothers because all most all of my brothers are some type of dog breed.

"I forgot to mention that the Queen's resort that is planning is yet to be constructed." Ciel said as I leaned over to look at the tree more.

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny are devastated at what Ciel just said.

"Look someone exactly lives here!' Finny said he saw an old woman with a stroller. 'Tanka Stop" He hopped out of servants' carriage after it stopped, he ran over to the old woman.

"Here let me help you…" he said as picked up the stroller.

"No Finny…If you are not careful you could hurt the baby!" Mey-Rin yelled at him.

"What did you say?' Finny putting down the carriage "a bit" to hard and it broke.

What we hoped to be the baby was a dog's skull. I covered Veronica's eyes so she won't get nightmares

"There's no baby…It was eaten…" The old lady said then she walked away singing something.

I and the other three were in shock…I was mostly in disgust.

"That…is…just…wrong…" I said as I looked at the lady disappear into the fog.

"That's why we are here…some of the town people are going missing…the town shrunk to a third of its original size in the last ten years part of my job it to find out and put a end to it." Ciel said as the begun to move again.

We started to head into town and we saw a young man teaching his dog. I thought Mey-Rin said something. Sebastian then started to go off talking about how the owner trains the dog, what type of method he was using, and how the dog welcomes the method for treat…or…Something to that affect. The one thing I heard that got my attention was Sebastian's last statement.

"Well I love cats…I am not fond of dogs. To be completely frank I hate them." He said with a smile.

'So he is an annoying bastard, who has a soft spot for cat and has it out of dogs. What the fuck?' I said in my thought.

I was about to smack his clean off his body as I kept getting new ideas to get my revenge on him since he threw me into some mud and then ask me why was there a mud trail going towards my room.

"Woof…" Ciel said as I tried not to laugh and I gave Veronica a glare for her not to laugh.

We continued out of town and up a hill to a house…what looks to be a maid stepped out and greeted us. I looked back at Finny and saw that he was head over heels for that maid. I could tell the she was not human but I could not put my finger on what she is. She had lightly tinted purple hair, purple eyes, and wore a purple maid's dress. I buttoned up my jacket before we hopped out so I won't hear any complaining. Ciel, Sebastian, Veronica, and I follow the maid into the building and into a room. I was in shock once again and I covered Veronica's eyes because all over the room was animal head on the wall and a bear skin rug. We heard the sound of a whip and screams.

"Who the hell is this Chihuahua? I asked for the Queen's Guard dog!" This random dude yelled at the maid while whipping her.

Ciel was shocked that he was called a Chihuahua. I uncovered Veronica eyes…well…She moved my hand and put her behind me so she won't get hurt.

"Move Sebastian…" Ciel said then Sebastian caught the dudes hand before he could whip the maid again. Veronica let go of my pants and I went to help the maid on the floor, I cleaned her hands and wrapped them up. The man was yelling at Sebastian to let him go and then yelling at Ciel with Veronica right by her side.

Ciel and (Jasmyn: Now I know) Lord Henry sat down at a table to discuss business. Sebastian gave them tea since the maid was having a hard time. I was wearing a black sweater. It just covered my arms so people will not or would not complain. I was in the back with the maid since we were doing absolutely nothing. Veronica Came out of nowhere and hugged my leg. I just patted her head and smiled.

"I can sell this castle because of the curse…" Lord Henry said throw the papers in his hand down on the table.

"Curse…?" I and Ciel said together.

"Anyone who disobeys the Barrymore family is doomed to a terrible end even the Queen can't change that!"

"You peaked my curiosity…I like to see your dreadful curse of yours." Ciel said with a smirk.

~Night Time~

"Are curses real?" Ciel asked me ask picked up one of him books as I stood behind him.

"Yes but on certain ones though…" I said as a book appeared in my hand and I pushed my glasses up my nose with my middle finger.

"Some of the curses that do exist are…bad luck, sickness, and stuff to that affect…" I said as the book disappeared and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" Ciel said and the door opened to see the maid, who I now know is Angela.

"What is that you need? My Young Master is about to retire." Sebastian said.

"I have a request for you…Please leave…leave Barrymore Castle…leave the town…" Angela pledged to Ciel but it would not and did not change his mind. Ciel is stubborn as a mule.

We heard a loud howl and a shadow of a large dog appeared on the curtains.'

"The Demon Hound!" Angela screamed.

Ciel yelled Sebastian's name and he opened the curtains but nothing was there we rushed outside to find glowing footprints.

Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, Tanka came outside in their pajamas worried.

"What's going on here?" Bard asked as the other three nodded in agreement.

"The Demon Hound is here..." Angela said.

"Demon Hound?" The three asked together as Tanka nodded.

"It brings great grief and trouble to the village...Anyone who dares to disobey my Master will be punished be the demon hound...That's the law here...There is no way to stop it." Angela said as the three was shaking like a Chihuahua.

Then the next thing I know is that a large group of people running towards us with torches and weapons, Like an angry mob you would find in Franken Stein or in Beauty and the Beast but it was probably the WHOLE entire town in front of us.

"Angela...Tell Lord Barrymore that the Demon Hound has come again!" A Random man said

"Who Was Punished?" Angela asked as she was shaking.

We followed the mob of people to the house we passed on the way here. All we heard was barking and we saw the young man that was teaching his dog was dead from being bitten and had a broken collar around his neck. Ciel kneed down to him and checked his pulse but there was none.

"So that's it..." Ciel said.

Then the Villagers started to break into two parts to let someone through.

"I see it was James then...He was the Bad dog..." Said The head bastard himself...(Me: Drum Roll Please! *Grell pops out nowhere and taps on a can*) Lord Henry.

"Yes...He broke the law about haveing dog owership, He had six dogs, one more than allowed " Another random man said.

"A sixth dog...That's no good" Lord Henry said

"That's all you can say?" Bard yelled at the bastard.

"This village is under my rule and my rule alone! The Demon Hound protects that rule! As the guardian of the Barrymore Family it punish any and everyone who Challages me!" Lord Henry yelled.

'Looks like some one is a control freak!' I thought as the villagers started to sing this freaky song. They carried James' body away and I felt a tug on my pants. I looked to see what was tugging was Veronica. I picked her up and she hugged me. I did not even know that she followed us outside; I thought she was in my room. The Villagers left with the body.

"You Outsiders will be its next prey...Be lucky that you escaped." Lord Henry said to us then walking off with the villagers. Veronica slept with me because she was scared.

~The Next Day~

"Jasmyn Wake Up!" A voice said as the bed begun to shake.

I growled at the person who shaking the bed. I was hoping I growled at Sebastian.

"Don't you want to see the town?" The voice said as something landed on me.

"What the Hell!" I said as I realized that Veronica is the one on me.

"I'm sorry..." Veronica said as tears rolled down her eyes.

"It ok...That Bastard didn't want to wake me up I see..." I said as I got out and bed and flashed into my clothes.

I was wearing a white blouse and black pants.

"Come on lets join the rest" I said as I got finished brushing my hair.

I tied my hair in a high ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Hey Jasmyn, Veronica...We are going swimming! You want to come?" Finny called out to us.

"YEAH!" Veronica called back.

We went into the dressing room and flashed Veronica's and my swimsuit. I got Veronica in her yellow one piece swimsuit with bees and flowers on it. After she ran out of the dressing room and into the water with Finny, Bard, and Tanka, I got changed.

"Hey Mey-Rin, Jasmyn Are you coming?" Bard called out to us.

Me and Mey-Rin didn't want to go outside in our swimsuits. But Bard and Finny talked us into it. Me and Mey-Rin came out n our swimsuits. Every male begun to blush, (Me: Every male but Ciel. That includes Sebastian.) at us and had a hard time hiding it too. Bard and Finny swam over to get a closer view of us. I was wearing a two piece black and green swimsuit. It had a bikini top with shorts.

I noticed that Ciel wasn't in the water nor Sebastian.

"Damnit I Wanted to dunk Sebastian..." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the water.

Next thing I know I was in the air and under the water in a flash. I got back up to the surface and ran out of the water and over to Ciel and took of my glasses. Then I ran over and jumped into the water. Sadly t did not make a big enough spash to get Sebastian and Ciel wet, it only got closer to them but it didn't even get their shoes wet.

I saw Ciel talking to Sebastian and then Sebastian ran off. I just ignored it since his face was red when I came to over to take off my glasses.

We were having fun until we heard people yelling, we got James' dog, prepare the punishment. We got dressed and ran after the people. All of the villagers were at a wall with dogs. Then they released the dogs and the begun to bit James' dog. I notice that Finny was uneasy about something and before I could say anything, he ran off and picked up a wooden pole in the ground and went after the the dogs. There was a lot of murmuring was going on and an old lady fainted. Really? This is barbaric! Killing each other with dogs! The next thing me and Ciel are chained up and the other three and Veronica were tied up against a pole. Angela begged to her master to show mercy. Lord Barrymore told us to leave and never return.

"Do you think that he will ever listen to a power obsessed freak like you!" I yelled at the Bastard.

"Released the dogs!" Lord Barrymore yelled as they let go of the dogs leashes.

I shut my eyes because I could not bring myself to hurt a dog since most people in my family are breeds of dogs.


	12. Mystery Uncovered

I have made adjustments to the pervious chapter so please check it out before you read this one...My computer deleted half of the pervious chapter and i added it back so check it out...

Jasmyn's Pov:

'How the hell did I get to this point? Where I am chained up like a helpless girl and about to get bitten by a couple of dogs? I can hear Sebastian mocking me now, on how helpless I look, I should have done something since I can protect myself or some other shit he wants to bitch about.' I thought to myself as a heard a dog whimper.

My eyes shot open to only see Sebastian who killed one of the dogs but was able make the dogs back up.

"You cut that one close…" Ciel spat at Sebastian.

"It won't happen again…Trust me" Sebastian said as he tightened his gloves.

'Trust a Demon!? Ha! That never happens! I did not know that trust was in Sebastian's vocabulary! That's the last thing you can do is trust a demon!' I ranted in my head.

"You dare to interrupt. Dog! Kill all three of them!" Lord Barrymore yelled at Sebastian.

"Shameful, what noisy coarse growls they have. One of the reasons why I hate these creatures." Sebastian said as his eyes glowed and the dogs backed away whimpering.

"What the hell did you do?" Lord Barrymore yelled as more murmuring came into the crowd.

"Your control ends here, Barrymore! Listen to me, the Demon Hound is NOT real. It is only a crazed man that is obsessed power" Ciel yelled at the villagers.

"What do you base this on?!" Lord Barrymore yelled.

"This…It was in your basement of your manor. It is the teeth match the marks on James.' Sebastian said as he held out a dog's skull. Then a shadow of a dog came into the sky. 'This is the demon hound's true form. His shadow it nothing but a projection. It is just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphor on a normal dog." Sebastian said showing the projector and phosphor to the villagers.

"The demon dog is an illusion produced by a single person!" I at the villagers hoping to that it will get through their thick heads.

"That person is Henry Barrymore!" Ciel yelled.

"N-Nonsense! Where is your proof!?" Lord Barrymore said as he balled up his fist.

Sebastian walked over to James dogs and kneeled down to it. I eyed him to make sure that he did not hurt the barely alive dog more. He grabbed something from its mouth.

"What fine material? I wonder why the dog was so eager to hold onto it till the last moment. Interesting behavior don't you think?" Sebastian said as he held out a piece of cloth.

"What the hell?" Lord Barrymore said as he was in shock.

Yours…a scrap of cloth from your pants…Torn off by James's dog when you attacked his master. You recognize it yes?" Sebastian said.

Lord Barrymore tried to run but the villagers surrounded him. Then they picked him up.

"Give it up Barrymore!" Ciel yelled at him.

The villagers took him away to somewhere while chanting something. Sebastian got us free from the chains and rope. I was trying to step out of the chains but I tripped and fell into Sebastian's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him for a glare but all I saw was a smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked me with another smile.

"I-I'm Fine…Thank you…" I said as I scrambled out of his arms.

Veronica ran over to me and hugged me. I saw finny walk over to James's dog and hugged it. Finny started to cry and I walked over and kneeled down to him.

"He is with his Master now. Also, they are in a better place now." I said as I hugged him. I tried fighting back the tears that wanted to fall.

"There you go…yet another reason that I hate dogs." Sebastian said coldly as I filled with rage.

'How could someone say that…?' I thought to myself as I wiped my tears.

~Night Time~

It started to rain hard, I was in my room reading in my pajamas and trying to recover from today's events. Veronica was playing with her stuffed dog that I got her for her 3 birthday.

'How could anyone not like dogs? They are loyal, kind, fun to be with, protective and just cute…Well I am a dog lover and I can see their niceness. I have to say I do not like small dog breeds because the bark way too much.' I thought to myself.

I heard a scream and I told Veronica to stay put so she won't get hurt. Then I ran to where the scream came from.

I saw Mey-Rin on the floor. Bard, Finny, and Tanka, came running the down the stairs moments later. Mey-Rin was pointing to Lord Barrymore's cell. I looked at it and gasped. There was blood on the floor and a giant hole in the wall.

Ciel, Sebastian, and Angela came running towards us after I gasped. I realized that Veronica was holding on to Ciel's leg.

"Where's Lord Barrymore?" Angela said. We heard banging on the door and we opened it. A man ran into the house.

"The Great Demon Hound is here." The man said.

We rushed over to the punishment area where we just were. The villagers were on their knees praying or should I say chanting something. We saw Lord Barrymore on the wall…dead I covered Veronica's eyes. Sebastian walked up to him and kneeled down to examine him. He had his arm bitten off. The villagers started to yell up to the sky…Angela fainted due to this. Finny ran towards her and picked her up.

We made our way back to the Castle to sort things out. A coat was draped over me as we were walking. I looked behind me and saw that Sebastian put the coat on I tried to give it back but he just smiled and said I would get a cold, since all I was wearing was my pajamas.

~Back at the Castle~

I told Bard and the others that I would take Angela to her room. I carried her to her room with Veronica hugging my leg…Still wearing Sebastian's Damn coat over me…I never asked him for that…I would have been fine is I did not have a coat…Damn him. Once I got to her room I laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her body…then I shut the door and I made my way to my room with Veronica still on my leg scared to death.

Once I got into my room Sebastian was nowhere to be fond…so I change out of my soaking wet pajamas after I finally got Veronica off of my leg and then I placed Sebastian's jacket on his bed.

"Veronica…do NOT sit on the bed because you are SOAKED to the bone and you will get the bed wet…" I said firmly as I left to go and get changed.

I changed into some black pajamas shorts that were low on my hips that showed some of my hips and red lacey underwear but I really could care less if someone saw it and a black with green roses design on it that reach to the middle of my chest. After that I got Veronica changed from her soaked black nightgown and placed her in a cozy yellow one with a bear pot of honey and bees all over her gown. We climbed into bed with our stuffed animals. Veronica fell asleep as I begun read a book. A couple of minutes later I heard a noise coming from my bag. I got out and walked over to my bag and opened it up. I looked in it to see my dear Kataleya in my bag. I took her out and placed her on my shoulder…then I crawled back into bed, pulled the covers over my head, and went to sleep. I did not want to read anymore because I knew Sebastian would be here at any moment and I did not want to talk or even see his face right now.

Sebastian's Pov:

"I don't know how much I can take all of these dogs…" I mumbled to myself as I shut the door to my Young Master's room. I rubbed my temple as I walked down the hallway to my room. Once I got into my room I noticed Jasmyn and her sister were asleep. I notice that my coat that I let Jasmyn borrow was folded neatly on my bed. I notice that it was dry when I grabbed it and the bed sheets weren't wet…I also noticed it was somewhat warmer in here. I let it go because I was too irritated and tired by all of these damn dogs. I took off my tail coat and vest and unbutton my shirt. Then I laid down in my bed after I blew out the lights.

~In the Morning~

I got up and I noticed that Jasmyn was still sleeping so I left to get changed into new clothes. When I came back into the room I saw Jasmyn out of bed and stretching her arms. I felt heat go to cheeks…To see Jasmyn in an outfit that showed so much skin can make any man blush. 'The corset was bad enough now this…' I thought to myself as I placed my clothes in my bag.

"Morning…" She said with a yawn as she grabbed her hair brush and started to brush her hair.

"Good Moring…Jasmyn…" I told her as I headed towards the door.

She started to wake up her sister as she yawned again.

"I shall see you at breakfast Jasmyn…" I told her then I walked out as went to get things ready for the Young Master.

Jasmyn's Pov:

'Oh my god…Was he blushing? Oh my god…' I thought as I tried my best from laughing my ass off.

Kataleya licked Veronica face and she blinked. She sat up with a yawn…I told her that I was going to go change my clothes and left to go change.

I changed into my black dress pants with a black and navy blue blazer and a navy blue blouse. I came back into the room and got Veronica change into a purple dress with white flowers on it. I pull her hair in pigtails, placed a purple headband with a flower on head, and purple flats on feet which had white stockings on her legs. After I got her ready it was almost time for breakfast…I ushered out of the room and she went to where the servants eat in this place. I brushed Kataleya fur before heading out for breakfast.

~At breakfast~

Bard, Mey-Rin, Tanka came in the servants quarters, where me and Veronica were waiting, in happy but Finny looked like the walking dead. The other sat down at the table yawning and rubbing their eyes. Angela came in and tapped Finny on his shoulder and he jumped back in to the wall. He said it was a cold and then ran out of the door like the devil was at his heels… (Me: Really?! Jasmyn? Neither you nor anybody else is chasing him! Jasmyn: It was just a joke! Me: Poor Finny falling in love with the bitch whore! ) After we ate Mey-Rin and me decided to go look for Finny.

We finally found him after searching for 5 minutes. We sat down and talked to him for a while. He seems to be upset because he saw Angela in bed with what is suppose to be a man…We told him to cheer up and that it is going to turn around really quick. We also told him to tell her how he feels

'That whore…' I thought to myself as we walked back to the castle. Once we got back we went in search Angela but after we searched the WHOLE castle twice and still did not see her we got worried and ran to Ciel to ask him. We ran into the room where Ciel was eating. I was going just calmly ask him but Mey-Rin and finny had other plans, they yelled as they entered the room. Bard, Sebastian, and Ciel looked at us like we were crazy.

"What are you yelling for, Mey-Rin?" Sebastian said.

I notice that he sighed out of relief when he saw me…

'So he gets nervous around me when I wear small outfits like my pajamas or an outfit that show a lot of my skin…Interesting…Got to remember that…for a later date' I thought to myself as I mental smirked in my head.

Next thing I know is I'm being dragged outside by Mey-Rin and Bard and Tanka were right behind us. Looked passed Mey-Rin and saw Finny running like there was no tomorrow. (Jasmyn: Happy?! Me: Yep!)

We finally we caught up to Finny after a couple of minutes running nonstop. We looked around and realized that we did not know where we were at…We kept looking around and we saw arms legs sticking out of piles of dirt. We saw someone coming and we hid behind one of the dirt piles it was a man with short white almost silver hair when noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. I notice that Mey-Rin was having a huge nosebleed…Me? No…I knew better so no nosebleed for me… Finny' and Mey-Rin's eyes grew wide…they said that is the man that was in Angela's room. Then we saw Lord Barrymore's missing arm in one of the many pile of dirt. The man sniffed the arm and then removed it from its place and put it in a new place in the pile…Bard started to talk to the others, asking what if Angela ask him to kill the bastard. Finny protested at that and the man noticed Finny. It growled as it transformed into its Demon Hound form while the others were occupied with the villagers in their swimsuits. I didn't pay any attention because I do NOT want to be scarred for life 'cause God know how many times I have been scarred in my life. The villagers left after us, well the others talked to them. Finny notice that Angela's apron and charged at him. Finny fell and the hound was about step on finny, I tried to run to him and help him but a certain someone beat me to it.

"Look… You are so well trained…You even know how to shake…' Sebastian said as is held his paw in his hand, it was hovering over Finny, who was still on the floor.

'But trained or not you have to go" Sebastian with an evil grin as he flipped the dog backwards only using his hand.

The dog got back up and started to charge at Sebastian but stops when Sebastian pulled out a box of dog treats. He started to talk about how you train a dog with rewards and punishments…or something to that effect. I just stopped listening to him…

Sebastian jumped on the demon dog's nose and begun biting it.

'What the hell is he doing?' I thought to myself as Sebastian stop biting his nose and kicked the dog in the face and it fell.

Sebastian just kept going back and forward between rewards and punishments. I swear he skipped a couple of rewards on purpose…Poor Dog…

I looked behind me and saw that Ciel, with a Veronica hugging his leg, had came with Sebastian…I think he ordered Sebastian to deal with the dog I am guessing…

I looked back at Sebastian as saw that he was running towards the dog with open arms like he was going to hug the hound…

'This is not going to end well for the dog…And…What the hell is that type of hug?!' I thought to myself as Sebastian hugged the demon hound and then jumped up with it in to the sky and fell into the ground creating a hole in the ground.

We ran to the edge of the hole and look into it, even I only saw darkness, no dog nor Sebastian, which I would enjoy not seeing his face though.

Ciel walked up to the edge of the hole and yelled to Sebastian to get his sorry ass up here…Well he didn't exactly say that but I wanted him to say that…

Then I started to hear running water and backed up with Veronica and Ciel. A gush of hot water shot out of the hole, which cause Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny to fall backwards.

I noticed that Sebastian holding the man in bridal position on the top of the water. He came down and Mey-Rin had another nosebleed because the man, who is a demon hound for those of you who didn't figure that out yet, was still naked and licking Sebastian's face. I can tell that he did not like that one bit.

'I don't think Sebastian know that dogs form an attachment to the person that trains them or the firm hand they met…that's for Demon dogs though…But this dog in really likes Sebastian Hehehehe' I thought as so many evil, and dirty thoughts entered my mind… (Me: Sorry guys…If you get that statement then YAY, If not don't worry about it)

"PLUTO…!" Angela said as she ran to us.

~A couple of Minutes of Explaining Later~

Angela told us all about how she found Pluto and hid him for a while…She also asked if Sebastian could train Pluto back at the manor…

'This keeps getting better…' I thought to myself as Ciel said ok and Sebastian glared at him. Veronica hugged my leg tighter when she saw his glare. We started to hear the earth shaking and we looked behind us and saw the villagers, in their swimsuit, on their knees either praying or something to that effect…

Angela said that once their sins against dogs are lifted the land will cry tears of joy…Or something like that.

"Young Master…I recall that you were force to eat your words early would you to say them now that you know it is true?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Why don't you say it?" Ciel said sounding very annoyed.

"CASE CLOSED!" Sebastian said striking a pose as I just face palmed myself, Due to the level of stupidity I have just witnessed.

~An Hour Later~

I decided to go into town and visit it since the town return to normal. I saw a couple of cute small shops…I also saw a sweets shop. I walked into the shop as my stomach growled. I saw cakes, cupcakes, hard candies, lollipops, taffies, etc.

'I am glad I left the castle alone…I don't need to be judged because I have a sweet tooth…since most demons don't eat sweets or human food in general…' I thought to myself as I picked out some candy for myself, Veronica, and some for Ciel. I got some taffy for Veronica, some hard candy for Ciel, and some lollipops for myself.

It was getting late so I made my way back to the castle before they left or I get yelled at.

I got back just in time because they were packing things into the carriage…So I ran to my room before anybody could notice I was there. Once I was in there I took off my blouse, jacket, and vest. I went into through my bag and got out a midnight blue tank top and put it on…Just in time to because Sebastian walked into the room right after I put on the tank top…He told me to hurry up because they were going to leave soon and he left. I grabbed everything me and Veronica brought and I made sure I got everything twice. After that I packed the candy into my bag and my blouse. I also put on my jacket and walked out of my room after I fixed it up a bit. I walked out to the carriage and placed my bag in the carriage. Then I went to look for Veronica.

~Several Minutes of Searching Later~

I still could not find her so I went to the carriage and wait there. I did not wait inside the carriage but I climbed up a dead tree and sat on a tree waiting for them.

~About 30 Minutes of Waiting~

I fell asleep after waiting that long but I woke up when I heard somebody come close to the tree. I looked around and I saw Sebastian looking up at me, thank goodness I was wearing pants, and he told me to come down. I did what I was told I jumped of the branch and landed right in front of him…I stepped closer to him but I tripped on one of the tree's roots and I fell into Sebastian's chest once again…!

"Are you ok?" He said as he smiled down at me.

I could feel his arm tightened around my waist as I nodded my head.

"It would be a shame if you got hurt…" He said, still smiling, as he let go of me.

"Yeah…" I said as I looked away from him.

"I see that you are packed and set to go…' He said as looked at the carriage then me and then his pocket watch…

'We will be leaving shortly…Please wait in the carriage till we are ready" He said with another smiled then he walked away…

I got into the carriage as I cursed under my breath…

~Several More Minutes of Waiting Later~

They finally come out and start to load the carriage…I could have ran a marathon twice and still beat them!

After that they got into the carriage and Ciel and veronica sat on both sides of me…I looked back and saw Finny talking to Angela after Pluto got into the carriage, as Mey-Rin had another nosebleed. Then Finny hopped into the carriage and Sebastian started to talk to Angela and he looked pretty pissed…Then I turned back around.

Sebastian got into the driver's seat and the carriage started to move…

~Several Hours of Riding Later~

It was night time when we got back manor. I wanted to go to sleep after everything that happened today…I could hear my bed calling me.

I hopped out of the carriage grabbed Veronica and my bag and headed to my room. Once I got into my room I took off my jacket shoes and my pants and got Veronica ready for and crawled underneath my sheets and fell asleep…

Author's Note:

I Know I promised some of you that I would post a new chapter next week but I didn't...

I am very sorry about that I did not know that last week was going to be a busy we for me and I really could care less about this episode and I had a hard time writing it...But Finally I finished ths chapter...

The end I think that is how the story should end Half way thourgh the series...Hehehe...

No I couldn't do that to you guys I love you guys too much to let that happens...The next chapter You will find out about more of the characters and a surprise with in it...

Because I am simply One hell of a Author...

Don't ask me how had this Chapter was to write...Please don't I have had endless amounts of headaches because of this...*smiles*


	13. Photo Taking

Jasmyn's Pov:

~Sometime in the Afternoon~

It has been a couple of days since we got Pluto…I really like he is sweet…But Pluto really likes Sebastian but when he treats him like shit…He goes to me since I care for him. I let him into my room and sleep n there since "someone" enjoys letting him sleep outside. PS. I drop Veronica at Sammy's house because I need to focus on my job here and I don't want her to get hurt. Kataleya was with her so I don't where she is…

Sebastian and I have been able to hold "decent" conversations lately maybe because he does not know I am a fox demon. Also he has been asking me a lot of questions lately…No really like "Do I like dogs?", "Do I eat souls?", (Me: FYI for you peoples Jasmyn do not have eat souls because she is mostly a "Magical being" than demon, she could but my demon side will become bigger and her soul will get smaller, but when Sebastian eats my soul she will end up having to eat souls…Jasmyn: He is lucky that I don't or he will get about a ¼ of a soul than a 6/7 of a damn soul…) or "Am I really half demon and half Sorceress?" Early this morning he asked me how old I am…He was shocked when I told him that I am turning 19 in human years… (Me: Oh I forgot to tell you guys that Jasmyn is 19 in human years… Demon and Human Have to different aging systems (Is that even a thing? Anyway…It means years or like how old you are) Jasmyn follows the human aging system instead of demon aging system because the human one is easier and since…) Yeah I'm a young demon…But don't you underestimate me! But the weirdest thing ever is this morning I found a bouquet of dead roses and black roses on my desk. I have also been having "visit" from this from this so called "Dark Prince" in my dreams. This guy, I know he is not a prince because most princes are asses and I have been forcefully paired up to a lot of them that I have lost count after 50, I think he is just a guy that is my secret admirer, and using this title as a cover up.

I walked outside and saw Pluto sleeping and probably one of the most horrifying sights I had ever seen, Sebastian playing with a cat. I swear I thought my eyeballs would melt out of my head. I stayed hidden behind the wall so that Sebastian wouldn't see me. Then Pluto woke up, ran up the steps and threw the cat from Sebastian off to somewhere. I couldn't help but giggled, when Pluto started to rub against Sebastian's chest. I decide to step in before Sebastian decided to hurt poor Pluto. I stepped from behind the wall and whistled, which gave me both of their attention. Sebastian was shock and Pluto ran to me. He hugged my leg as I patted his head; Sebastian got up and dusted himself off and he saw a carriage pull up to the manor. I could hear the horses and I looked back to make sure I was correct and I was.

"Please take care of him since we have arriving guests and those three idiots can't…" He said then he walked into manor…

I saw someone hop out of the carriage but I could tell how or what it is or was and I decide to go inside with Pluto following me. An evil plan popped in my head when I passed Sebastian's room. I was planning on putting Pluto in my room but since Sebastian looks like he needs some "bonding time" with Pluto. So I let Pluto in Sebastian's room and made sure he couldn't get out of the window or anywhere else.

"I have to admit this is a small ass room and that is coming from me, and god knows how small I am.' I said as Pluto hopped on Sebastian's bed.

He had a medium size bed with white sheets and a stuffed cat on his pillow, a wooden closet, a black desk, and a small window that had a view of the garden. The room had light grey walls with black carpet, unlike my room which had black walls with red roses on it, a red and black closet, a black desk, a red dresser, and a medium size bed with red and black sheets.

'As big as Sebastian is and he gets this small ass room? I guessing Ciel gave him this room because of him eating his souls…You know" I continued as Pluto fell asleep.

I decide to go greet our guest, but when I got there I only saw Sebastian and Cell practically staring each other down…I didn't see Lea or Ciel so I headed towards the stairs. I tried to move quietly and fast but calmly because demons get feisty when they come in contact with other demons because of they are over protective of "their" souls and since they know me it will not turn out ok, I don't want to get in the middle of it. But these two looked like they hate each other.

"Jasmyn…" They said together right when I was in the middle of the steps.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself as I stood still trying to think of an escape plan.

'I can't out run them, well I can but in this house they will get me easily…'I thought as I could feel them staring a hole in the back of my head.

I turned around to face the two angry demons. Their eyes were a bright pink as I made my way down the steps. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I was face to faces with the two idiots.

"How do you know this idiot?" They said in unison as they pointed to each other.

"Well…Wait…How the hell do you know each other?!" I said to try to help discard my confusion.

"We are brothers…" The two said blankly…

I swear some of my brain exploded from that statement…

"B-Brothers…? You got to be kidding me?" I said trying to process all of this.

"Yes I am sadly related…to that hark…" Sebastian said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes as one of his hands was placed against his forehead…

"And I am sadly related to this raven…" Cell spat as he rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms…

"Ok then…Which one of you is the oldest?" I said as I rubbed my temple because now I am annoyed by these two already.

"I am…" Sebastian said as he looked at me.

"Only by a couple of days…!" Cell yelled at Sebastian…

That led to a new argument, I took that as I chance to run. So, while they paid no intention to me I ran up the stairs and to Ciel's office. I knocked on the door and Ciel told me to come in. I opened the door and saw Lau, Ran-Mao, Lea, Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny and Ciel talking about a plan or something like that…

"So you need to Sebastian to be still for ten seconds for a picture?" I asked to make sure I got everything correct.

"Yes…I wonder what would happen if Cell was in the photo…"Lea said turning back around to face Ciel.

"That would be interesting…but I'm sure since their "brotherly love" is so "strong" that Sebastian or Cell would not show up in either one of their photos…" I mumbled to myself but it was still audible to the people in the room.

"Brother?!" Ciel and Lea asked in unison.

"Sebastian has a brother?" Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny said with shocked and confused expressions.

"Sebastian and Cell are brothers…sadly…" I said…

Lea and Ciel's jaws dropped.

"Wait…How do you know…?" Bard asked me.

"I just found out…When I was coming here…I am still trying to process it…" I said…

Everybody was still in shock…

"Jasmyn…tell Cell to come up here…" Lea said to me.

"Also…Tell Sebastian that someone from the paper is coming, he wants to do an interview and he needs to take care of that for me…"

"Why me…?" I said with a sigh as I crossed my arms over my chest…

"Please…" Ciel and Lea said as they gave me their puppy dog eyes.

"Pray for me…my safety…and theirs…" I said as I walked out of the door.

I made my way to the steps and Cell and Sebastian weren't there…So I started to look around I checked outside, I looked around the servants' quarters and no luck. I walk towards the kitchen.

'Those two idiots better not have killed each other…Because the council will have my ass because they'll think that I killed them which I want to do…' I thought to myself as I opened the door to the kitchen.

Then all of the sudden a fork was thrown at the wall right next to me…I stared at the fork blankly because of how close it was to my face and then I realized that Cell threw it. They were still unaware that I entered the room. I went to go remove the fork, with my right hand, from the kitchen's wall, but a knife came from one of the idiots and it cut the inside of my right wrist as it went into the wall. Blood stained my chuff of my shirt and the bottom part of my glove. Due to that I winced in pain quietly but somehow Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 was able to hear that over their arguing, I didn't care what they were arguing about because I was in pain slightly and that I didn't cause myself. Sebastian rushed over to me but I grabbed my wrist before he could see it, while Cell stared at me in shock…

Now I was extremely annoyed so I walked out of the room to calm my nerves for a second and walked back into the room with a forced smile on my face while I was still holding on to my wrist.

"Cell…Lea wants you…Now!" I said as calmly as I could.

Cell was about to say something but I shut him up throwing him a glare and as my eyes went clear. (Me: When Jasmyn's eyes are clear all you see her slitted pupils…Scary…*shudders* Jasmyn: I heard that!) Sebastian removed my hand from a wrist. I looked away because I could feel the smart ass comments from him already.

"May I clean it…?" Sebastian said well what I thought he said…Due to my embarrassment and thoughts of killing Cell and Sebastian raced through my head, I could hear well. Also I could NOT look back at him because he was extremely close…extremely, I was embarrassed and, I was blushing like a tomato due to all of this.

I felt something wet touch my wrist. I looked back at Sebastian and his tongue was on my wrist…licking my blood. I tried to get my hand back but he had a strong grip that I couldn't take back my hand. I could feel his warm, wet tongue on my cut, licking my blood from the cut and around it as I shivered.

When he was done, which seemed like forever but was only about a half of a minute, he looked up at me and smiled but still was holding my now not bloody wrist. I can understand why he did that because you can taste a soul, without eating it, by tasting blood…Since I am half demon he was making sure my soul was pure…He was holding my wrist so I could move away nor slap the living fuck out of him. I'm also guessing the smile was because he likes the taste or something to that affect…

I stared at him blankly as my eyes went back to its brownish reddish mixture. Sebastian let go of my wrist and smiled at me against. Sadly I didn't slap him because I knew why he did that…If I didn't and I thought that he did that just to prove my point about him being a lecherous so of a bitch that he is... After that I told him what were Ciel's orders were. He just nodded and said that he will do that like everything that JUST happened was nothing!

After that I hightailed my ass out of there and made a beeline to Ciel's office. Cell was already there and he looked at me very worried, if Ciel and Lea wasn't in there he would have asked so many questions and said I sorry over and over again even if I forgave he. I walked pass Cell and up to Ciel and told him that Sebastian would do it and I left out what just what happened due to the fact that Ciel would get suspicious, and Cell would make a huge deal out of it. Even though he is Angelica's best friend and Kayla made him promised to look out for me since Kayla say I am a trouble maker. He is really getting on my nerves. Ciel and the others left out of the room and went off to begin this so called plan. Cell and I were the last to leave the office because I was cleaning up a bit. Cell was following me very close behind but at a distance as I left the room.

"I forgive you Cell…It was a mere accident…" I told him as I walked down the main staircase.

I noticed Cell's face lit up in the corner of my eye as I walked behind Lea and Ciel, who were hiding behind one of the many columns in the main hall of the house…Then they told me what this plan is all about…

~After a Few Minutes of Explaining~

I looked up at the railing and saw Ram-Mao, who got up on the railing of the staircase when Sebastian started to walk up the steps with the reporter. Sebastian just walked Ran-Moa like she wasn't there but the one the other hand the reporter stopped and stared at her when Finny started to fan her to make her skirt fly up. The reporter and Bard stared at her, I swear I saw drool coming of their mouths. Sebastian somehow got the reporters attention and the red faced reporter ran up the steps to meet Sebastian and then they disappeared into the hallway.

"*face palm* Why did I see that coming?" I mumbled to myself as Lea and Ciel went to comfort Lau about this plan.

'Lea and Ciel would make a good couple if you think about it…' I thought to myself as I went to go check on Pluto to make sure he didn't destroy Sebastian's room but I would like that to happen though…

I opened the door and I stepped inside, Pluto noticed my presents hopped off of Sebastian's bed and hugged my leg. I patted head and he let go of my leg. I decided that Pluto being in his bed was enough to anger Sebastian so I let him out of his room. I walked down the hallway to my room with Pluto following me happily. When I got to my door Pluto got excited and barked when I opened it the door wide enough to let him in. Pluto went straight for my bed.

"I'm guessing Sebastian's bed wasn't very comfortable…?" I said as I begun to scratch behind Pluto's ear…

A couple of moments later I realized that Pluto was fast asleep. So I made sure the window was closed and locked, and then I left and locked the door so he won't leave my room, then I went off to find the three servants. I found them sitting next to the wall and not very happy too.

"What wrong?" I asked those three.

"Sebastian told us not to come in…" Finny said looking sad.

"The young master asked the report to take a photo of Sebastian…" Bard said leaning back against the wall.

"Interesting…" I said as I told them then I walked to Ciel's office.

I opened the door to his office and saw Ciel and Lea playing chess. So I sat down and watch them, they didn't notice me since they were in the zone with their game… I repeat they would be a cute couple.

~Several Games of Chess Later~

"The score is 3 to 3…It is still anyone's game…" I said like a game host when they were starting a new game.

Ciel and Lea jumped out of their skin when they heard me. Then they glared at me coldly. (Me: Lea's Seal is on her right shoulder blade if you were wondering.)

"We better get started on that new plan…" Lea said as they both looked at me…

"What? Why are you looking at me for? Oh no…" I said

~Several Minutes of Preparing~

"Can't believe that I am doing this…" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Are you sure about this Young Master…" Finny said as he picked up a statue.

"Yes Finny…Now Throw It!" Ciel commanded Finny.

Finny threw it as I had my back to him and stood in one place. I could hear Finny yelling and running towards me.

Then all of the sudden I was facing the ground instead of Lea, Ciel, and Cell hiding behind something. I turned around to see Sebastian staring down at me. The statue's wings were had fallen on Sebastian to make it look like he was an angel…Not!

He cupped his hand underneath my head, the other around my waist, and he brought me closer to him as the wings fell off of Sebastian's back and crumbled into pieces. He stood up never leaving his hands from me.

He brought me closer and closer to him then our lips toughed. YES HE KISSED ME! My eyes widen as Sebastian's fell shut. I tried to get away but his grip was strong. Then he broke way and let me go with a smile. So many thoughts were racing through my head, but I knew one thing I was pissed.

*Smack* My hand went straight across his face leaving his left check red. Then I ran off to my room to sort through my thoughts.

I plopped down on my bed while Pluto was playing with something that I do not know nor care about. I buried my head into my pillow as thoughts of him filled my mind.

Then Pluto started to bark and growl as something or someone pulled me through a portal.

Author's Note:

Hehehehehe I'm so evil...  
Jasmyn: Yes you are...Now can I kill myself?  
Me:No People need to ask questions and Sebastian Won't Allow that to happen...*laughs evilly*

You can ask any questions about Jasmyn Like Did she enjoy it? Why She hates Sebastian? Or Is She really in love with Sebastian?*makes kissy face*

Jasmyn: I'll answer those now I hate him Because He is trying to take little god brother's soul, He is a showoff, Jackass, and One hell of an annoying person!

COMMENT VOTE FAVE AND ASK QUESTIONS! IF I DON'T A GOOD AMOUNT OF QUESTIONS AND VOTES NO NEXT CHAPTER AND THIS IS MY LAST DAY ON WATTPAD!

Check out this for more info! journal/#/d5ag86z and check out my Deviantart!


	14. Living With A Spider

Kayla's Pov:

"*sigh* What a boring day..."I said as I made my way to my room.

I opened the door to my bedroom and locked to keep "things" out my room. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and hair. I also changed into my black with purple flowers pajamas set. and I hopped into my bed with it's purple sheets...

"Why did Alois make a contract with an unemotional demon like Claude?" I mumbled to myself as I turned to myself to my side so I can look out my window into the endless black forest that surronded the Trancy Manor...

I noticed that right above the window...a spider on it's web..

"Really? I can't even be alone in MY room?!" I mumbled as I turned over to face the wall.

I looked up and saw another spider in the corner of my ceiling looking straight at me...

Although I can live with a few spiders but this one is getting on my my last nerves...I admit he was pretty sexy when I first met him but I am passed and he is just a stick in the mud...no emotion at all...

'I just cleaned my room my room of spiders LAST WEEK! How the hell did he get them in here?!' I thought to myself as I pulled the covers over my head.

I knew I would here about it in the morning but was the only way to think without him knowing and plus my eyes were starting to glow...

'Damn...He knows I'm a demon but he doesn't know I'm only half demon...tricking him into making a contract with me is out of the window...and pleading to him to let Alois go won't do a damn thing either since he is a heartless son of a bitch...' I thought as my eyes went went from purple to light blue...

Only Half demons' eye glow a different color than whole demons' pinkinsh color. Half demons' eye glows depending on what demon they are and what are they mixed with. So

As my thoughts raced through my head I started to fall asleep.

~An Hour Later~

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting my window...It was about midnight...

"It is raining already? 'I said to myself as I noticed Claude's little spiders were still waqtching me.

'He is acting really pervertic, spying on me while I sleep..." I said with a low growled.

I grabbed my hair brush that was on that was on nightstand and started to brush my hair. I moved my light purple hair out of my eyes as I queitly yawned.

The spider on the window started to hang down from it's web. I put down my hair brush walked over to it and grabbed it. I oened the window with a snap of my fingers and I threw it out the open window into the rain. After that excitment I crawled back into my bed to read one of Jasmyn's stories that she wrote when she was little...It was about Sammy, Jazzy, Her bi sister and me before everything happened...

~After an Hour of Reading~

About one o'clock to two o'clock I heard a knock on the door. I ignored the first few knocks but they started to become bangs, so I crawled out of bed and slowly made my way to the door, because I thought Claude was at the door and going to scold me about me throwing his spiders out the windows...again...

I unlocked and opened the door expecting to face a cold glare but stood Alois... He ran to me and hugged my waist. He burried his head into my shirt as he hugging me tighter.

"What's wroung Alois?" I asked as I pulled him off in order to see his face.

"I...I...had...a nightmare...I want to sleep with you..." He said as he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"*sigh*Fine..." I said as I ushered him to my bed.

Alois crawled to the far side of the bed as I laid next to him. He hugged my arm and pulled me closer to him. I kissed his forehead and start to sing a old lullbye softly...

A few momments, after I got finished with singing the song, I noticed that Alois had fallen asleep. I also realized that Claude was still watching me. I smirked knowing that he was way passed pissed now that Alois loved me like his sister...(Me: For reasons why well that's a secret for now...)

"*sigh* Tomorrow is going to be a long day filled with scolding and yelling...again... " I mumbled to myself as I started to fall asleep once again...


	15. The New Chapter?

Before you change this page! I have something to say and ask...

FIRST OF ALL! I am thinking about deleting this story because of school and I really don't have any time but I will let you decide But I will probably keep it up...

Second! The next chapter...People are asking WTF about Kayla and Alois...So

~SPOILER~

Just Kidding It will be answered later...

Anyways! I I am Letting You Choose the next chapter what will it be about!

Choice A:

About Samantha and will introduce Jasmyn's Brothers

Choice B:

What happened to Jasmyn after the kiss...

I was going to do Choice A but something was telling me to do Choice B first but I am letting you choose if you don't response then I will make my decision... So CHOICE WISELY!


	16. Tell Me What Now!

_**~There is no POVs in this chapter. Since the majority of you wanted Choice A soooo This is it ~**_

* * *

"Why did you take me away from my room, Justine?" Jasmyn asked her friend Justine as she crossed her arms.

Justine is one of the few friends the Jasmyn has that is a true magical being.

"Because I know what just happened back there... Your a fucking mess right now..." Justine said as Jasmyn sat down on the bed that was in the room.

"Fine... But where are we because we are definitely not your room or nowhere near your house..?" Jasmyn asked as she took in her surroundings.

Everything in the room was red, the walls, the curtains, the bedspread, everything even the wood.

Jasmyn frowned realizing where she was. Justine saw this and sat down next to Jasmyn and patted her head.

"Um...Yeah...He is one of the reason...actually he is the reason I got you..."Justine shrugged

"Where is he?! " Jasmyn growled under her breath as her eyes begun to glow.

Due to previous events Jasmyn is now way passed pissed and would blow even at the smallest things that she usually ignore.

"Well...He is suppose to be 'talking' to someone right now... OH! He also told me to tell you that he wants you to spend the night here..."

"That better not be Sebastian...' Jasmyn growled to herself then asked 'Anything else?"

"Yeah...He left a note on your bed back there..."

Jasmyn's eye twitched slightly as she forced a smile on her face knowing that it is a matter of minutes before Sebastian came here.

Justine noticed how angry Jasmyn was and started to get nervous because she never saw Jasmyn lose her composure.

"I'm going to get Grell in here so you can discuss things..."

"Fine..."

Justine hopped off the bed and walked out of the room, to find Grell arguing with a young man.

"BUT ACE!" Grell cried to the brown haired man.

"No, I not letting MY Jasmyn stay here with the likes of you, in her state that she is in.."Ace said firmly.

Ace is a leaned tall man with brown hair with bangs. He also has browns eye and wears black glasses.

"BUT WHY?! YOU ARE NOT JAMES! AND I'M HER BEST FRIEND!"

"But I am her-"

"GRELL! JASMYN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Justine yelled, grabbing the attention of both males as she approached them.

"Justine..." Grell said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Grell, May I ask how is this man?"

"My name is Ace." Ace said while holding out his hand.

Justine looked at him as if he was crazy.

"And What relationship do you have with Jasmyn...'Ace'?"

"I am her-"

A loud thump came from the room Jasmyn was in.

"What the-?!" Those three yelled as they ran into the room

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OK Here is a sneak peak since It is a long time since I talked to you peoples. And I am a super nice person and I know you guys are just dying for this chapter. There will be a lot of things uncovered in this chapter like who is Ace, and James. Well you would know if you chosen Choice A BTW That will be the next chapter. _**NO IFs ANDs OR BUTs! **_

Anyways School Is fucking hell we had a pep rally and the cheerleaders wore some small ass fucking uniforms I talking about booty shorts and tights ass tanks tops and they are 11, 12, and 13 year olds and none of them can rock booty shorts like Alois and their routine made them look like strippers with out the pole...

Sorry that was my daily rant! VOTE COMMENT LOVE

_**MORE U COMMENT FASTER I WRITE!**_


	17. Flying Solo

(All this happened before or during the last chappy) Samantha's POV

"I can't believe even Kayla left me!', I scoffed as I entered my now empty home,

'I can understand Jassy because of her mourning over this boy Phantom-Whatever...but Kayla? No I can't believe she just left me in this. Leave me here in this house so lonely without a model to design my clothes for! What am I suppose to do when I'm bored?! Read?! That are Jassy's hobby! I can't draw an outfit with any inspiration!" I growled to myself as I threw my all of stuff down on the floor.

I pulled my long flowing white as snow hair into a bun as I plopped down in the chair that goes to my desk, where I keep my all my designing supplies at.

"I guess I could visit Jassy...I KNOW! I surprise visit her! She will be soooooooooo happy to see me!', I squealed as I wiggled in my seat, 'Wait should send the head a letter that I am coming? No it will be a grand surprise! Especially that butler for taking MY Jassy away from me!" I said with a small pout at the end.

**The nerve of that asshole, taking MY little Jassy from me! When I see him I gonna chop off his balls and chock him with it!**

I decided to take a nice long bath to get my mind off of this annoying subject. Before the wall or anything innocent feels my wrath... I went to my room and drew my rose water bath with rose scented candles. I finally sat in my tub after the horrible day I had working at the cafe with out Kayla or Jassy with me. Too many asses yelling and trying to have sex with me. I know I'm hot but I don't need a thousand men wanting to take a bite out of this. Please I'm no whore. My friends would tease me of being an angel and a whore and how they don't mix.

"Ugh! I hate it they call me an angel to just get on my nerves!" I sighed.

I am no angel I do NOT carry a damn harp or fucking horn, I don't help people do the right thing and I certainly do not have white wings! I am a Angel of Darkness, or people call me a Fallen Angel but I don't see why because my wings were born black! They were not white and turn black when I got older! But I prefer** Angel Of Darkness** or **Winged Demon**

I heard somebody knock on my door and I ignore the first several knocks and even when they became bangs because I was bathing. I am not going to run out of my bathroom in a towel for someone for some stupid reason plus I could raped and then shit will happen. When they sounded like something was being rammed in my door that's when I finally dragged myself out of the tub because no need to let a group of rapist enter my home when I'm in the tub and I can take them at the door if they try to enter.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and I made my way to the door.

**BANG BANG BANG** The bastard pounded against the door.

"I'M COMING YOU BASTARD! CALM YOUR DICK!" I yelled as I got closer to the door. The banging seemed to stop after I said that.

I groaned as I opened the door to see who was behind the door...

"Ugh! What do you want, Hunter?!" I snapped at Hunter, one of Jasmyn's older brother.

"Hello to you too, Samantha" He said back scowling at me.

"I repeat what the fuck do you want, Hunter?!" I said growing impatient with his smart ass self as I tightened .

"I would like to see MY younger sister" Hunter snapped at me while forcing his way through the door.

"Excuse you!" I growled at him as I grippe my towel tighter.

"Where's Jasmyn?" Hunter questioned as he started to examine the house.

"She isn't home...Now out!" I pointed to the door.

"Rude much?" Hunter said frowning at me as combed his black hair with his fingers.

I rolled my eyes as I placed the hand that was pointing to the door on my hip.

"Do you know where she is at?" Hunter asked me as he glared at me with his purple eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Yeah...She is at the Phantomhive Manor..."

"Ok...I go there now." Hunter said as he started to make his way out the door.

"...WAIT!" I yelled as I grabbed Hunter's arm and pulled him back.

"What?" Hunter snapped at me snatching his arm back from my hands.

"I want to see Jassy too!" I pouted at him.

"And I'm suppose to care?" Hunter like I was stupid as I gasped at him.

"I'm like her sister!' I said shutting the door. 'You are going to wait here so that we can go together!" I locked the door and ran upstairs.

I swear I thought I heard him sigh and mumble a couple of cruse words as I ran up stairs to go change my clothes

**A/N:**

**Ok I have gotten a couple of requsts sayin to update and so here you goo!**

**Comment!**


End file.
